


An Eagle That Rides On The Breeze

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [21]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And he loves his drums, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthma, Beta John Deacon, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Freddie Mercury, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Theo "Talk Shit Get Hit" Mercury, Theo is my angst king and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: In a world where Paul Prenter got his way, it's left to Queen to pick up the pieces and help Freddie raise his son. If only things were ever that straight forward.OR: Snapshots from the life and times of one Theo Farrokh Mercury.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Theo Mercury & Freddie Mercury, Theo Mercury/Daphne Heathcliff
Series: I Lay My Life Before You [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256678
Comments: 234
Kudos: 140





	1. Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogersgreasegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersgreasegun/gifts).



> ...Don't judge me. I'm weak, and I love Theo, okay? 😂 Besides, "Capture A Heart" is nearly finished, so it seemed like a good time to start this little spinoff.
> 
> Anyway: shoutout to "Rogersgreasegun," whose original prompt kicked the whole Darkness 'verse into motion, and heavily influenced Theo's character. Thanks for all the memes and awesome prompts 💕

**February 13th, 1976, London England** **  
** **_“Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!” -Shatter Me,_ ** **Lindsey Stirling**

If Roger was honest...He expected to hate the kid. Despite his best efforts, he’d been angry and wary during Freddie’s whole pregnancy. A part of him (a rather large part of him) saw the baby as Prenter’s, and only Prenter’s.

But then he actually  _ saw  _ the kid, saw how much Theo looked like Freddie, and...And he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hate him. He was so tiny, all alone in an incubator with Jer and Bomi hovering worriedly.

This kid was  _ Freddie’s,  _ first and foremost.

And the world thought that Theo was  _ Roger’s  _ too.

That was another thing to contend with. How the fuck did they pull this off? They’d pulled the wool over EMI’s ears for two years straight, convinced the whole world that they were dating and in love- and now they had to convince the world that Roger was Theo’s father.

Roger looked at Freddie, still stuck in bed and cradling Theo carefully, and for a moment his heart sank, because Freddie still looked so pale and exhausted; he looked  _ ill.  _ Both Freddie and Theo had nearly died.

It suddenly felt like a lot more was at stake. It felt so much more dangerous. Because it wasn’t just about Roger and Freddie anymore, it was about that baby boy too. That tiny, pale little lad who blinked at Roger so solemnly, and wailed whenever anyone tried to take him from Freddie’s arms.

They could do this. They  _ had  _ to do this. They just had to keep their mouths shut, how hard could it be?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Their first obstacle came when a nurse walked into the room, holding a birth certificate. 

“Now that you’re feeling a bit better dear, we can get this sorted,” she told Freddie cheerfully. She handed the certificate to Freddie first, and Roger held onto Theo. The baby yawned, squinting and looking quite grumpy to be away from Freddie.

Roger peered over Freddie’s shoulder as he signed the certificate. They may both be men, but the damn thing still listed Freddie as the mother. One more old fashioned  _ relic  _ that seriously needed updating.

Freddie faltered after he signed it, throwing Roger a terrified glance while the nurse hovered with a polite smile. 

It was only a piece of paper, but Roger still felt like he was diving off a cliff. If he signed that, he was taking legal responsibility for Theo. In the eyes of the law, this kid would be his. Hell, he’d legally have more of a right to the baby than Freddie did, unless it was proven they were lying.

He could back out. He could back out, and he knew Freddie wouldn’t push it. Freddie had been terrified for the whole pregnancy, constantly telling Roger that he didn’t have to do this, he didn’t have to play along.

He could back out, but he wouldn’t. He never would.

Roger held his hand out with a grin. “You gonna hand it over or not?” he asked. Maybe it was hormones, or maybe Freddie really was that relieved, but there were suddenly tears in his best friend’s eyes.

The nurse helped them shift Theo back into Freddie’s arms, and Roger took the birth certificate. There was Theo’s name, written in Freddie’s hand:  _ “Theo Farrokh Mercury.”  _ Under that was the space for their signatures, jobs and dynamics;  _ “Mother: Freddie Mercury, Musician, Omega,”  _ and  _ “Father,”  _ still blank.

Roger would be lying if he said he wasn’t frightened. He was terrified. They both were. They all were, because he knew that Brian and Deacy were scared too.

But he took a deep breath and signed his name all the same:  _ “Roger Taylor, Musician, Alpha.” _

The nurse took the certificate with a smile. No going back now.

Roger sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Freddie’s shoulders. Freddie was blinking rapidly, eyes still watering.

“Does it hurt, dear?” the nurse asked worriedly. Freddie nodded, clutching Theo tightly and closing his eyes. The nurse promised to fetch a doctor, and Freddie sagged against Roger as soon as she was gone.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, his voice cracking.

“It’s okay,” Roger told him gently. “Freddie, it’s okay. We’re all okay.” He rubbed his hand up and down Freddie’s arm, smiling when Theo gurgled at them. “I promised, remember? I promised I’d look after you. That just extends to this little guy too.” He gently poked Theo on the nose, and the baby sneezed. That earned a watery laugh from Freddie, even as he started crying for real.

“It’s okay,” Roger repeated, holding onto Freddie, holding onto Theo, already trying to shield them from the world. “It’ll all work out, Fred, I promise.”

It would work out, because it had to. Roger would  _ make  _ it work. 

He’d failed once before. He wouldn’t fail again.


	2. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff (for now 😉)

**1977** **  
****_“I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but then again no...Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song.” -Your Song,_ ** **Elton John**

It was only a matter of time until Theo started walking.

Right from the start he’d been _wriggly._ He squirmed, he kicked, he hit; he constantly needed to move. He’d started crawling quite early, and at one of the worst times: Freddie had been trying to change Theo’s nappy, he’d turned his back for one second to pick the talcum powder out of the bag, and when he looked back Theo was crawling for the living room door.

Only a few months after that, and he was pulling himself to his feet, clinging to the furniture, crying out happily at himself. “Aaah-aah!” he’d shout, again and again, beaming all the more when Freddie clapped for him.

“He’s already on the move, huh?” Brian said, shaking his head and grinning. 

“There’ll be no stopping him, darling,” Freddie said, watching as Theo landed on his bum, only to immediately haul himself back up with a stubborn pout.

“Atta boy, perseverance,” Roger said, laughing. Theo turned to him with a grin, giving a happy shout, bobbing in place.

Deacy was pulling faces at the baby to make him giggle, and maybe they shouldn’t have been surprised when Theo finally let go of the sofa and took a wobbly step, but they were.

“Oh!” Freddie cried, jumping to his feet, hands clapped over his mouth. No one else moved. They hardly dared to breathe.

Truth be told, Freddie half-expected Theo to land on his bum again. Not this time. No, this time his baby took another wobbly step, and another, squealing in glee when he saw how the _Queen_ boys were staring at him.

With another happy shout, making grabbing hands, Theo went straight for Freddie.

Laughing, unable to help it really, Freddie dropped to his knees, holding his arms out.

“Come on, darling,” he cooed. “You can do it, come to Papa.”

Another laugh, another shout, and Theo toddled across the room, straight into Freddie’s arms. He slapped at Freddie’s chest, wriggling in his grasp, peering around at the others as if the say _Did you see me?_

“That’s my little man!” Roger said, ruffling Theo’s hair. “Look at you go!”

“Rah-rah,” Theo said, which may have been an attempt at _Roger,_ or may have been more nonsense. 

“You clever little thing,” Freddie said, beaming and holding Theo close.

“Good luck,” Deacy said solemnly. “He won’t stop moving now. He’ll be a terror.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Freddie told Theo, cupping the child’s round face. “You can walk as much as you want.”

As if in agreement, Theo started to wriggle again, reaching for Roger. Grinning, Freddie released him, trying not to laugh from sheer glee again as Theo took more wobbly steps towards Roger, looking very proud of himself. 

“You okay, Freddie?” Brian asked, kneeling next to him.

“I’m fine,” Freddie said, watching Theo, unable to keep from smiling. “I just can’t believe he’s already walking, darling.”

“Well he’s my nephew, of course he’s a genius,” Brian said, and Freddie slapped his arm.

“Oh hush you.”

He looked back to Theo, who was being cuddled by Roger, tickled by Deacy. He needed another haircut already, if Freddie was honest, but he also didn’t want to risk ruining Theo’s hair; it was surprisingly thick and fluffy, always growing quickly. 

Roger winked at him over the top of Theo’s head, and Freddie beamed back, leaning against Brian. 

“Theo,” Freddie called, and Theo turned to him, grinning. When Freddie held his arms out, Theo’s grin widened and he was quick to squirm away from Roger and Deacy, stumbling to Freddie, albeit steadier than before.

“Clever little thing,” Freddie repeated gently when Theo was in his arms again. Theo clung to his shirt, burying his face in Freddie’s chest. If Freddie stopped to think about it, he’d have been surprised by how relaxed he felt. So he simply didn’t dwell on it.

Theo was healthy; the doctors had been pleased with his progress. His baby was happy, strong and now he was walking.

It was enough. It was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo was wriggly as all hell; definitely one of those kids that didn't stop moving once he started.


	3. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theo Mercury meets Daphne Heathcliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions/prompts/requests (or if you just wanna yell at me about Queen) I have a tumblr!  
> @i-lay-my-life-before-queen  
> Shameless self-promotion, because why not? The questions have been a lot of fun so far.

**1997…** **  
****_“My reputation's never been worse, so you must like me for me. (Yeah, I want you.) We can't make any promises now, can we, babe? But you can make me a drink. Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? 'Cause I know that it's delicate.” -Delicate,_ ** **Taylor Swift**

Theo was happy being single. His friends often nagged him or made jokes, but he was honestly fine with it. He didn’t see _why_ he should go out looking for dates. One night stands had never appealed to him. If he honest the idea kind of freaked him out.

That didn’t stop him from doing a double take when Daphne walked in.

It was Max’s birthday, his twenty-first, and he’d invited his new neighbour, Daphne Heathcliff. She was a Beta, the same age as Theo, with long ash blonde hair and big green eyes, a slightly crooked smile, quite tall. She smelled like daisies and sunflowers. 

“She’s new,” Max explained. “Her family live up in Scotland, and she’s not got many friends yet, so...Why not, right? Sucks that she’s just been hanging around by herself.”

That was Max for you. Despite all the shit life had thrown his way, he still worried about everyone else.

Theo, sitting with Max, watched Daphne talking with Robert’s girlfriend. He wasn’t used to finding people attractive right from the off. It normally took him a while to notice things like that, or to even care. But she was...Well, she was very pretty. More than very pretty.

And of course Max, being Max, noticed him looking. The little shit grinned and, before Theo could stop him, hurried away towards Daphne.

Theo had a very bad feeling about this.

Max brought her over, still smirking at Theo.

“And this is our drummer, Theo Mercury,” Max said. If Daphne at all knew who he was, who his father was, she gave no indication. She just smiled and said, “Nice to meet you,” and held her hand out.

Theo stood and, feeling surprisingly awkward, shook her hand.

“Heathcliff?” he asked before he could stop himself. _Smooth, Mercury; really smooth._

Daphne raised an eyebrow. “Mercury?” she returned.

“...Touche,” Theo said with a grin. Max slipped away, snickering to himself.

“It _is_ my real surname,” Daphne told him, hands on her hips. “A bit daft, I know, but that’s hardly my fault.”

“I know the feeling,” Theo said, because as proud as he was of his name, he also knew how much it made him stand out. People heard _Mercury_ and instantly knew who he was. People did double-takes, they stared and pointed, and whispered together. 

Daphne didn’t. She just chatted away, talking all about Scotland, as if she’d known Theo for years, not ten minutes.

He was surprised to find he liked it. It made a change.

Theo could admit he wasn’t the most social guy around. At all. Not even a little bit. He had his group of friends, and he stuck with them. Meeting new people was never high on his priority list. Besides, he had a toddler; combine looking after her with recording an album, and even Max’s birthday party was counted as rare, blessed time off.

And yet, he found it surprisingly easy to talk to Daphne Heathcliff. 

She was funny; she didn’t bat an eye when he got sarcastic with her. She gave as good as she got. She didn’t even look surprised when he mentioned Farkhondeh. Instead, her eyes lit up. 

“Ooh, how old is she? Do you have a picture?”

He did, as it happened. Quite a few, all tucked safely in his wallet.

Daphne squealed when he showed her, pressing her hands over her mouth. “Oh, she’s _beautiful._ Just look at all that hair!” She held the photo up to the light for a better angle. “How did you pronounce her name again?”

“Farkhondeh,” Theo repeated, used to such responses. “She’s named after my papa. Kind of named after myself too.”

“How so?” Daphne asked.

“My middle name’s Farrokh,” Theo said with a shrug. “Which is my papa’s birth name.” He hesitated and said, “My papa’s Freddie Mercury.”

“Oh, I knew that,” Daphne said. “Didn’t know his name was Farrokh though.” She smiled at him. “It’s pretty.”

“Farrokh or Farkhondeh?” Theo asked, grinning again.

“Both,” Daphne said, handing the photo back to him. She looked a little shy as she asked, “So where’s her mum?”

“Buggered off,” Theo said. Just like that, his good mood vanished. “Said she couldn’t handle it.” He scoffed, folding his arms. “As if _either_ of us knew what we were doing. She said it, but I didn’t think she’d actually _do_ it, you know?”

“I’m sorry,” Daphne said, and she sincerely looked it. “It- well, it sounds rough.”

Theo nodded, because it was, because he wouldn’t pretend otherwise. Even with all the help in the world, it had been rough. He still often felt like he had no idea what he was doing. Every day, he second-guessed himself and his ability to look after Farkhondeh. 

He appreciated getting to unload a little, even if it was to a stranger. Holding it all in could get tiring.

Daphne looked up at him and smiled again, still a little shyer than before. “Wanna grab a drink?” she asked, gesturing towards the bar. Grinning, Theo went with her.

He’d still kick Max’s arse on principle, but he may owe him a thank you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo say hello to your future wife. Fun fact: Theo is demisexual.


	4. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one, Theo meets his bandmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally introducing Theo's bandmates for real 😂 They took some work, but I'm happy with their characters.

**_“You're never gonna fit in much, kid. But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did. They said ‘All teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed!’ So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose; maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.” -Teenagers,_ ** **My Chemical Romance**

Theo met Max when they were thirteen. He was new to school, his parents were both doctors- and Theo would later learn they were both  _ assholes.  _ Max was a skinny scrap of a boy, an Omega, with thick brown hair and blue eyes, and a gap in his front teeth that made him shy with his smiles.

Maximillian “Max” Hayes, came into his life with hunched shoulders and anxious eyes. In a way, he brought Freddie to mind. That anxious glance and the way he bit his lip, reminded Theo of his papa on his bad days. Rather reminded Theo of himself too, come to that.

He was instructed by the teacher to sit next to Theo, and he did, eyes glued to the floor.

They were nearly at the very back of the room, and Theo couldn’t quite shake the feeling that...Well, that this guy needed a friend. Poor bugger looked seconds away from fleeing the room. The more Max sat there, the more uncomfortable he looked.

“Hey,” Theo whispered, and Max looked at him like he was a dangerous wild animal. He only relaxed by a fraction when Theo grinned at him. “I’m Theo,” Theo said, careful to keep his voice down. Robert learned across to offer Max a small wave.

“I’m Robert,” he said, equally quiet. “It’s Maximillian, right?”

Max looked at them both, still tense, still wary...But slowly, he started to smile, careful to keep his mouth closed.

“Max,” he whispered, so quietly that Theo strained to hear him. “Just call me Max, okay?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was soon routine to bring Max back to Garden Lodge with him. Of course he was a  _ Queen  _ fan. The poor bastard looked utterly starstruck when he first met Freddie, which Theo had to laugh at, because Freddie was feeding Maeve yogurt when Max first met him, dressed in one of his comfiest tracksuits, his hair ruffled.

Max fucking  _ blushed  _ when Freddie smiled at him, but his manners were impecable. He inclined his head, eyes on the floor and introduced himself; “I’m Max, Mr Hutton, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Freddie raised his eyebrows, still smiling, somewhat sympathetically now. “No need for the formality, darling; just Freddie will do.”

Max was clearly stunned, but he rapidly nodded in agreement. He seemed even more nervous when Jim came in from the garden; he hunched in on himself, head bowed low, hands clasped in front of him.

Alarm bells began to ring in Theo’s head, and Freddie’s eyes narrowed slightly. Maeve wailed for more yogurt.

Theo told himself not to jump to conclusions, really he did, but the pieces were clicking into place: Max was an Omega. Theo was willing to bet good money that this submissive nonsense had been drilled into him by his parents.

(He was right. He hated it, he’d always hate it, but he was right.)

So, going off his instincts, Theo invited Max over again. And again and again. Soon, Max was staying for whole weekends. His parents had forbidden him from staying in Theo’s room- hell, they’d forbidden him from being in Theo’s room at all, but after the first sleepover Max himself ignored that rule, citing it as stupid.

The idea of making a band was a joke at first. Max sat, grinning, as Theo played his drums, nodding his head along- and just like that, Max sang, making it all up on the spot. His voice was  _ fantastic.  _ Clearly in need of some training, not quite controlled, but strong and clear, smooth and haunting.

“We should start a band,” Theo said, laughing.

“Oh yeah, we’ll outdo your dad,” Max said, ducking his head as he grinned.

It was a joke then, when they were thirteen.

Not so much when they were sixteen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They both knew Heru Khan; he was in a lot of their classes, but they didn’t speak to him much. He sometimes struck Theo as a bit of a snob; he looked at you over the rim of his glasses, raised an eyebrow, scowled, and suddenly you felt three inches tall. 

And yet, he all but had a fanclub. 

He was tall, as tall as Theo, with smooth brown skin and tight black curls and black eyes. At first glance he’d strike you as an Alpha, but one sniff would tell you he was actually a Beta.

So with Heru’s perpetual frown, how aloof he was, and how academic, he never struck Theo as friend material. Hell, he didn’t even strike Theo as fun. At all. He was a  _ Prefect. _

But one lunch break, Theo, Max and Robert was messing about in the music room. Theo was drumming, Max was singing  _ Crazy Little Thing Called Love,  _ and Robert was acting the groupie, jumping up and down and dramatically clutching his chest as if love-struck, pretending to swoon.

Heru walked in, Max stumbled over his words, Robert stopped jumping so abruptly that he nearly fell flat on his arse, and Theo nearly dropped his drum sticks. He was certain they were about to get a right bollocking. 

_ Here we go,  _ Theo thought with a scowl, but Heru looked- well, Theo wasn’t sure, really. Surprised? Maybe even a little impressed…

To his shock, Heru smiled.

“That was brilliant,” he said.

“I know,” Theo said, tossing a drumstick in the air and catching it. Robert slapped him on the back of the head, and Max kept glancing at the ground and making himself look back up. Heru smiled at him, and Max went red, stepping back towards Theo and Robert.

“Can I listen?” Heru asked; Robert, Theo and Max looked at each other. Robert shrugged; after all, he wasn’t the one playing. Max was biting his lip, and Theo frowned. If anything, he just didn’t want to freak Max out.

But it was Max himself who said, “Okay.”

Heru’s smile widened and he sat to listen. He seemed genuinely interested as they started up again. Unlike Robert he didn’t muck about. He  _ listened,  _ and he listened carefully. Theo almost expected him to take notes; he looked the way he did during a test. Like he was concentrating hard. Unlike test time, he was smiling.

“I play guitar,” he announced unexpectedly when they finished. “Well- bass guitar.”

Theo would have been less shocked if Roger burst in in full Rogerina gear.  _ Heru  _ with an instrument?  _ Really? _

“Oh,” Theo said, unsure of what else to say. Max shuffled on his feet, tilting his head, looking at Heru curiously. Robert had his hands in his pockets, looking at Heru speculatively. 

“...Any good?” Theo eventually asked, and Heru nodded with an almost  _ shy  _ grin.

Leave it to Max to invite Heru into the group. “We play after school sometimes,” he said quietly. “Not here, we- we play at Theo’s.” He glanced at Theo questioningly and Theo sighed, shrugging as if to say  _ If you must.  _ Max beamed at him and turned back to Heru. “Want to come with us?”

“Today?” Heru asked, blinking rapidly. “I- I have a study group today.”

“Tomorrow works too,” Max said.

Heru looked at them all like he was expecting a prank. Theo expected him to get huffy, to get snobby and leave.

Instead, Heru smiled that oddly shy smile again and nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “Please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time they went to college, they’d become  _ Night Fall.  _ The posters were the combined efforts of all three of them; a royal blue background, the black silhouette of a wolf howling at a black crescent moon and some stars.

(They may or may not have also gotten Freddie to sketch it out for them.)

All they really needed now was a proper guitarist. They weren’t sure at first, if this was what they really  _ wanted,  _ or if it was just a bit of fun, a way to pass the time on the weekends. But the more they played, the more they knew they had to do this. They just had to.

At first, auditions were a total bust. Either the guys that showed up didn’t take it seriously, or they weren’t good enough, or they were dickheads, or they didn’t have the time to actually turn up to practice. Even in this day and age, people raised their eyebrows at Max’s presence. One guy refused to even shake Max’s hands.

Theo nearly decked him. Max himself had to hold him back. For once, Heru was on Theo’s side, and shoved that particular guitarist out the door himself.

And then in marched Ricco Alagona. He had a blue streak in his otherwise dirty blonde hair, dark hazel eyes, a small birthmark on his jaw; his left ear was pierced from top to bottom. His jeans were ripped, he wore a leather vest over a faded grey t-shirt; his combat boots could do with a polish. He wasn’t that tall, only a little taller than Max, a Beta like Heru.

“Hey,” he said, nodding at them all. “Am I late?”

“Early actually,” Heru said, taking in Ricco’s scruffy appearance with those infamous raised eyebrows. 

(They’d later learn that Ricco’s family was ridiculously posh, even more so than Max’s. Businessmen and the like. Ricco’s appearance was partly to piss them off, partly because he liked experimenting with his looks.)

“Brilliant,” Ricco said with a crooked grin. His guitar was strapped over his back; he handled it with as much care as Brian did with the Red Special. “So can I start now, or what?”

The three of them looked at each other. Theo shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

“Fuck it,” he said. “Go for it.”

It was one of those times where everything just  _ clicked.  _ As Ricco played, Theo sat up straight, Max clasped his hands tightly, eyes wide, and Heru folded his arms with a speculative frown, but he was thrumming with sudden energy.

Ricco was brilliant, simple as that. Theo could so easily imagine playing along with him; he could suddenly see a huge crowd cheering during Ricco’s guitar solo.

They could make that reality. He was certain of it.

Ricco finished his song and grinned at them.

“Well?” he asked.

“Huddle, lads,” Theo said, yanking Heru and Max against him. If he was honest the huddle was for show. One look at his friends’ faces and it was obvious they were on the same page. Still, best to confirm it.

“Well?” Theo asked them with a teasing grin. “He in?”

“Oh yes,” Heru said, nodding rapidly. “He’s fantastic.”

“He is,” Max agreed. “I say we go for it.”

The three of them turned to Ricco, who was waiting patiently. He slouched with an air of carelessness, but there was a gleam of anxiety in his eyes now.

“You’re in,” Theo told him, grinning fit to burst. “Welcome to the madhouse, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Theo's band would not be emo as hell, you're sadly mistaken.


	5. Best Is Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo calls Roger "Dada" for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you on tumblr will know that my anxiety has been kicking my ass all day. I was hoping to get this chapter, and the next one uploaded tonight, but the next chapter will have to wait until tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, here's some...Not quite fluff, but not quite angst either. It's short, but I hope it's sweet.

**1977…** **  
** **_“And after all that we've been through, and after all we left in pieces, I still believe our lives have just begun. 'Cause now the past can be outrun, and I know you are the reason. I still believe the best is yet to come. I won't turn around, let it all slip away. I'm never backing down, 'cause tomorrow's a new day. And everything can change.” -Best Is Yet To Come,_ ** **Red**

In the end, Brian supposed it made sense. Although none of them had referred to Roger as “Dad,” or “Dada,” or “Daddy,” around Theo, the press did. They saw Roger holding Theo and cooed about how precious they were.

“Oh, spending the day with Dada?” a journalist had cooed just last week. “Aren’t you a handsome little lad?”

Theo had smiled at her, showing off his newest teeth, safely nestled in Roger’s arms. Roger had smiled nervously, and Brian felt the usual fear that everyone would somehow  _ know.  _

Of course it caused some confusion. Of course Theo heard “Dada” associated with Roger and copped onto it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were just relaxing at Freddie’s flat, watching the telly and having half-hearted debates about their next album. Deacy mentioned that he and Veronica were planning a holiday.

Then Roger arrived.

As soon as he walked in, Theo lit up, squirming on Freddie’s lap and letting out a happy shout.

“Hey, little man,” Roger said, waving exaggeratedly. “Miss me?”

“Dada!”

Theo looked so proud of himself, reaching for Roger, but everyone else froze, eyes wide. Brian glanced at Freddie: their resident Omega looked near tears.

So did Roger.

_ “Dada!”  _ Theo repeated, more demanding.

It seemed to snap Roger out of it. In three quick strides he was across the room, and plucked Theo from Freddie’s arms. Deacy hurried over, wrapping an arm around Freddie and whispering to him.

“Rog?” Brian laid a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

Roger nodded, eyes too bright.

“Fred?” Brian looked over at Freddie, who still seemed shaken.

“I didn’t teach him that,” Freddie said hoarsely. “Roggie, I didn’t.”

“Roggie,” Theo repeated, grinning up at Roger. Roger swallowed, eyes still brimming with tears, and kissed the top of Theo’s head. 

“That’s me,” he agreed quietly. “I’m Roggie, Theo.”

Brian had to close his eyes to steady himself. He hadn’t expected to feel so emotional over this. A part of him had known that, logically, Theo would pick up on everyone calling Roger his father, regardless if they themselves didn’t say it to him. He just hadn’t expected to feel so  _ sad.  _ It felt like a punch in the stomach. It still surprised him. 

Theo deserved better than Prenter. He deserved to have someone like Roger as his father.

In a perfect world, maybe. Not in this one, and that was the kicker. They could lie, they could pretend, but they couldn’t erase all the trauma.

“It’s okay,” Roger said to Freddie, smiling at him. “Honestly, Freddie, it’s okay. We all knew it could happen.”

Deacy still had a protective arm around Freddie. Freddie himself looked too pale, biting nervously at his lower lip, leaning against Deacy.

“It’s okay,” Roger repeated. Theo must have picked up on the mood, because his wide eyes were trained on Freddie.

“Papa?” he called. He kicked at Roger, lower lip starting to tremble. “Papa!”

Freddie’s breath hitched, but he pasted a smile on and went to Theo, pushing the baby’s hair back off his forehead.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m okay,” he said gently. Theo studied him for a moment, wary. He looked to Roger as if for confirmation. When Roger smiled as well, Theo finally relaxed.

Theo held his arms out to Freddie, who took him back from Roger.

“Papa,” Theo mumbled, pressing his face against Freddie’s chest. And then, so quietly that Brian barely heard it; “Dada.”

Roger smiled shakily, his eyes brimming dangerously again, but he patted Theo’s back. His smile was only slightly more confident when he looked at Freddie, who didn’t seem confident at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t the last time that happened. Theo mostly referred to Roger as “Roggie.” That was what he picked up on the most. “Theo, there’s Roggie!” Freddie would say, and Theo would laugh and squeal, reaching for Roger, demanding to be carried.

But every now and then, Theo would call Roger “Dada.” It broke Brian’s heart every time. It broke all their hearts.

As Theo got a little older though, it slowly stopped. It went from “Dada” to “Roggie,” and sometimes plain old “Roger.”

Maybe Brian shouldn’t have been relieved, because it was a sad state of affairs no matter what. But he did feel relieved, though he wasn’t proud of it, because either way he felt horribly guilty, and constantly worried himself sick over the future. What would they do if Theo ever found out?

But that was years away. For now, Brian did his best to push those fears aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we have some Theo and his daughter as a baby! ❤


	6. The Sun Is Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early days of fatherhood aren't easy, but Theo couldn't ever imagine leaving Farkhondeh behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's got kids and it's time I explored them a little. Here's some snippets of the early days/weeks after his daughter was born.

**1995, Garden Lodge** **  
** **_“You're gonna make it; you're gonna make it, and the night can only last for so long. Whatever you're facing, if your heart is breaking, there's a promise for the ones who just hold on. Lift up your eyes and see, the sun is rising.” -The Sun Is Rising,_ ** **Britt Nicole**

Theo had no idea what he was doing. 

He had a daughter now. He had a baby. Farkhondeh Mercury. A tiny baby girl with a thatch of black hair, a button nose and blue eyes. He wondered if they’d darken, or stay blue.

If you asked him, she was perfect either way.

If you asked him, he was most definitely going to fuck this up.

Mona had left. She’d kept Farkhondeh with her in the hospital, and as soon as she was given the all-clear to go home, she handed the baby to Theo and didn’t look back.

“I’m not ready for this,” she said, tears in her eyes. “I can’t do it, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” Theo snapped. “But at least I’m going to try.”

He insisted, at first, that he could handle it. He wanted to seem brave, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t. God, he didn’t, not at all. He second-guessed everything. Was he feeding her too much? Was he not feeding her enough? Was she too hot, too cold? What if he  _ dropped  _ her? What if he hurt her, or frightened her?

His brain screamed out the endless list of things that could go wrong, again and again.

He couldn’t handle this. He was going to utterly fuck this poor little girl up, he was going to traumatise her and make her an utter mess of a human, she’d be better off without him…

But then she’d reach for him, cooing, eyes bright.

Theo couldn’t imagine ever letting her go.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was only nineteen. He’d never expected this. He was a father, his girlfriend dumped him and fucked off.  _ What a role reversal,  _ Theo though as he tried in vain to feed Farkhondeh. 

He was near tears of frustration when Freddie came into the living room.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Freddie sighed, sitting next to him. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Theo said, hating how his voice cracked. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“No one does, not at first.” Freddie wrapped an arm around him, and Theo leaned against him. Farkhondeh finally started to feed, and Theo sighed in relief, eyes stinging more than ever.

“It’s alright,” Freddie said gently. “You’re doing great, darling.”

“What if I hurt her?” Theo asked.

“You won’t,” Freddie said, sounding so sure of himself. “Of course you won’t.”

Theo desperately wanted to believe him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Naming her had been something of a dilemma. Mona showed little to no interest, even clapping her hands over her ears and blocking his voice out when he asked. Picking a name came down to Theo alone.

He agonised over it. The poor kid would be stuck with this name until she was old enough to change it, or for the rest of her life. He had to pick the perfect one, only none of them seemed right.

Max, Robert and Heru tried to help. Everyone, to be fair, tried to help, but nothing stuck for longer than a few minutes.

He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be special.

“Trust me, darling, I agonised for ages over yours and Maeve’s names,” Freddie said, laughing. “Naming cats is easy by comparison.” 

Theo looked at his papa, with his sparkling eyes and bright smile, and inspiration struck.

“I want to name her Farkhondeh,” he said, and Freddie’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Freddie asked quietly, and Theo nodded, suddenly determined, suddenly bone-deep certain that this was  _ right. _

“Farkhondeh,” he said stubbornly. “Farkhondeh Mercury.”

Freddie’s eyes brimmed with sudden tears and he flung his arms around Theo, holding on so tight it hurt, but Theo clung to him just as hard.

When she arrived with her dark hair, looking startlingly like Theo as a baby, it just cemented that it was the perfect choice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t as if Theo had no support. He had plenty of support: Freddie, Jim, Joe and Phoebe. Even Maeve insisted on trying to help out. His friends were there for him. Roger, Brian and John were only a phone call away. Kashmira offered advice, his grandparents seemed eager to help too.

He had a lot of support, but he still felt sick with terror almost every day.

He was furious too. He just couldn’t believe that Mona had  _ left.  _ She’d actually dumped him, but more than that, she’d dumped  _ Farkhondeh.  _

Theo had never been the forgiving type, but this? This was something he just couldn’t fathom forgiving. He’d get over Mona as a girlfriend, but as the mother of his daughter? Never. He couldn’t forgive her for leaving Farkhondeh like that.

He was, after all, only nineteen. Just a kid. It was all terrifying and overwhelming, yet surprisingly amazing too. He actually had a  _ baby,  _ and it was insane.

And she was perfect.

She was a giggly little thing, always cooing to herself, seemingly curiously already. Her eyes brightened when she saw him, and he’d always love how happy she seemed when he held her.

  
It wasn’t easy. Being a parent wasn’t easy no matter the circumstances, let alone as a teenager. But he wasn’t alone, and one thing was for certain: no matter how scared or angry he was, Theo wasn’t ever  _ ever  _ going to leave Farkhondeh behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's scared shitless, but damn it all he'll do his best ❤
> 
> If anyone has any requests for things they particularly wanna see, let me know!


	7. The Name of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's never really thought about sex until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Theo is demisexual! (Me? Projecting my ace-ness onto Theo? Yes.)
> 
> Shout out to NinaMercury for the prompt: "Theo wants to sleep with his girlfriend for the first time and is little nervous. He went to papa Freddie for advice, and Freddie was like 'this is how my first time was'. Now Theo is nervous and plus embarrassed."

**1993, Garden Lodge** **  
** **_“And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know! Oh yes, I wanna know the name of the game!” -The Name of The Game,_ ** **ABBA**

They’d been dating for nearly ten months, and- well, shit, Theo didn’t know how to put it. To be blunt, he’d never thought much about sex before. He didn’t understand the fuss. He knew some of his friends had done it, and they’d enjoyed it, but Theo just...Didn’t get it.

But lately, he- he kind of  _ wanted _ to. It was startling. It was confusing as hell.

And okay, theoretically, he knew his friends wouldn’t laugh at him if he brought it up, be he still cringed at the idea. He and Mona had been considering it- Mona had been pleasantly surprised when Theo brought it up.

She was beautiful, and Theo knew that. He’d known that for ages. He just hadn’t wanted to do anything about it until now.

He could go to his friends. He could go to Jim, or Roger.

But he knew who he wanted to talk to, as much as it embarrassed him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, er…What was your first time like?” Theo blurted out. He immediately went red, refusing to much as glance at Freddie. Fuck’s sake, this was as awkward as he’d expected. Part of him expected Freddie to start interrogating him.

“Ah…Well…” Freddie offered a sheepish smile when Theo glanced at him. Theo quickly turned back to the wall. “It, uh- it was good, don’t get me wrong darling, I enjoyed it, but…”

“But?” He felt a stab of stubborn protectiveness; if some other Alpha had hurt his papa, Theo would hunt this creep down.

“I mostly did it because I was angry,” Freddie admitted softly, which was a surprise to Theo. He’d expected something a little more romantic or dramatic. “Angry and scared. I felt like I needed to lash out, or have some control, so when this Alpha asked me…I did.” 

Theo glanced at him, still flushed. Freddie looked perfectly serious. “Oh,” he said, not really sure what to say, really. But then; “Not all rose petals and opera, huh?”

“Not at all,” Freddie laughed. He smiled again, nudging their arms together. “So trust me when I say that you and Mona really need to talk about this. Seriously talk about it. Boundaries, if you’re frightened- hell, set up a safeword. And if either of you wants to stop or back out, that’s okay too.” Theo nodded, certain he was beet-red by now. Freddie continued, gentle but serious: “Just because everyone else is doing it- or saying they’re doing it- doesn’t mean you have to rush into it too, darling. There’s no rush.”

Theo believed him.

It helped. Embarrassed as he was, it helped.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sex was confusing. It had always confused him. His friends seemed attracted to people right on sight; some of them had sex pretty damn fast.

Theo didn’t get it until recently.

He looked at Mona, with her long red hair, her bright smile, her curves and- for the first time- he began to get what his friends were on about.

It was kind of scary, if he was totally honest.

“We’ll figure it out,” Mona said with her usual confident grin. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly care how much our friends shag, so why use them as a reference, you know?”

She had a point.

They’d figure it out; of that much, Theo was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyone, Theo would totally go to Freddie for advice. He may be mortified, but he'd go to Freddie first.


	8. A Million Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daphne Heathcliff meets Farkhondeh Mercury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because introducing your kid to your new girlfriend must be terrifying.

**1997** **  
****_“'Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see; a million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make.” -A Million Dreams,_ ** **The Greatest Showman**

Theo was utterly bricking it. He was pretty sure that Daphne was too; she kept twisting her hair and bouncing on her heels.

“Do you really think she’ll like me?” she asked for the twelfth time.

“Of course,” Theo said with a grin, but he wasn’t sure at all. Farkhondeh had been confused by the idea of Theo having a girlfriend. No explanations seemed to make sense to her.

“But I’m your favourite,” she’d lisped, in all her two-year-old wisdom.

“You are,” Theo had agreed. He ruffled her hair as he got her ready for bed. “But I think you’ll like Daphne a lot, baby.”

Farkhondeh didn’t look sold on the idea, but she nodded all the same.

It just served to make Theo more anxious. What the hell was he supposed to do if Farkhondeh hated Daphne? Surely he couldn’t keep dating her if his daughter hated her?

But when Jim led Farkohondeh in by the hand, Daphne lit up. She still seemed nervous, but her smile was much more relaxed.

“Hello, Farkhondeh,” she said sweetly, kneeling so she was more or less level with her. “My name’s Daphne.”

Farkhondeh took a hesitant step forward, pouting. Then she sniffed. And she sniffed again. To Theo’s surprise (and relief) she smiled.

“You smell pretty!” she declared. Freddie muffled his laughter behind his hands; Maeve didn’t even bother hiding it.

Daphne giggled, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said, and winked. “So do you,” she added, which made Farkohondeh grin.

“Is it okay if Daphne comes out with us today, baby?” Theo asked Farkohondeh; his daughter pouted again, tilting her head. Daphne kept steadily smiling, even as her eyes grew anxious again.

“Okay,” Farkhondeh finally said, and Theo breathed a sigh of relief.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To his surprise, Farkhondeh didn’t just want to hold his hand: she wanted to hold Daphne’s too, marching along between them. His surprise only grew when they reached the park; Farkhondeh asked Daphne to push her on the swings, she kept calling for Daphne to watch her as she went down the slide on Theo’s lap.

And Daphne, thank God, seemed genuinely delighted by it all.

“She’s so lovely,” Daphne said quietly as they both watched Farkhondeh in the sandbox. “Do you think she actually likes me?”

“She’s besotted,” Theo snorted. “Just you wait, the second you’re gone she’ll be nagging me to bring you back.”

Daphne giggled, ducking her head shyly, but there was a pleased flush to her cheeks.

“Daphne!” Farkohondeh called, standing up. “Look, I made a castle! Dada, come look!”

“Coming, sweetheart!” Daphne called, skipping ahead of Theo, her blonde hair flying. Grinning, Theo followed.

Farkohondeh’s castle was crumbling to pieces, of course; she was only two, but they both had the good sense to declare it a masterpiece.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Farkhondeh had never been the most outgoing of toddlers, so Theo had to do a double-take when she hugged Daphne as tight as she could at the end of the day.

“Bye, darling,” Daphne said softly, bending over to hug her properly.

“I like you,” Farkohondeh said, and she rushed away down the hall, calling for Maeve.

For a second, Daphne looked worryingly near tears, before she gave a beaming grin and leaned up to kiss Theo’s cheek. “She likes me!” she said delightedly, clapping her hands.

“Told you so,” Theo said, though he was reeling himself.

One less thing to worry about; one less _huge_ worry, admittedly. Farkhondeh seemed utterly enchanted by Daphne, and vice versa.

Sure enough, when Theo tucked her in that night, Farkhondeh said, “When’s Daphne coming back?”

“Soon,” Theo said, smiling. Farkhondeh relaxed, curling up small.

“Good,” she said, clutching her teddy. “Dada?”

“Yeah?”

“She really smells pretty.”

“She does,” Theo agreed, snickering.

“And she has pretty hair.”

“She does.”

“I like her.”

“Good,” Theo said, ruffling her hair. “Now do me a big favour? Go to sleep.”

Farkhondeh stuck her tongue out at him, but she did as she was told. Theo stayed until her breathing evened out, then crept quietly out of the room. He’d better phone his boys, or they’d collectively kick his arse for not contacting them right away, to let them know how it had all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farkhondeh is already planning the wedding; Daphne and Theo's, or hers and Daphne's? Who knows.


	9. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses at Theo and Robert's friendship over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from phoenixqueen7's prompt on my tumblr: "Maybe some bonding of Theo and Roger’s children? Or Theo bonding with his uncles?" I decided to go with Robert (perhaps the obvious choice) and work on some scenarios in their friendship!

**_“Quoting songs by our favorite bands; telling jokes no one understands, except us two. And we talk and take in the view. All we see is sky, for forever; we let the world pass by, for forever. Feels like we could go on for forever, this way. Two friends on a perfect day.” -For Forever,_ ** **Dear Evan Hansen**

Everyone quickly realised that Robert and Theo were inseparable. Robert seemed highly intrigued to have another, even smaller baby around. The first time Veronica brought Robert into Freddie’s hospital room, the baby’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he squirmed in his mother’s arms, wanting to get closer.

“I guess he’s not used to other babies,” Veronica laughed, struggling to keep him still. Freddie, still exhausted and in pain, smiled all the same and gave Robert a little wave. Theo, only a few days old, admittedly didn’t react much at all, beyond burrowing his face against Freddie’s chest.

But as the days and weeks and months passed, Robert didn’t lose his fascination. And as Theo grew, he seemed happier and happier if Robert was there.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Robert was perhaps the only other child Theo would listen to. When it came to school, Theo stuck to Robert’s side. It wasn’t that he was shy, it was more like he just...Didn’t care about making lots of friends. He was happy with what he had.

If any other child told Theo to share, or tried to boss him around during a game, Theo would steadfastly ignore them. All Robert had to do was ask. “Theo, can I play?” Just like that, Theo was smiling again, happily sharing, or following the rules.

“He’s magic, Deacy,” Freddie said solemnly, more than once. 

Well, Deacy was his father; he was inclined to agree. Still, even he had to admit those two  _ clicked. _ Theo brought Rober out his shell; he made Robert stand up for himself. Robert, in turn, kept Theo in line; he could get him to sit down and calm down with surprising ease.

They were very different children. Robert was quite like his father: quiet. He was like his mother, in that he was sweet and always willing to share. Sometimes a bit of a pushover. But then there was Theo: loud, hyperactive, prone to tantrums, stubborn as hell. In Roger’s fond words, “A little hell-raiser.”

There was one thing they had in common: they both hated to feel like they’d disappointed others, or let them down.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo didn’t really get it when everyone started talking about girls (or other boys). Sure they were... _ okay, _ he supposed, but what was the fuss?

Robert seemed to get it. He was utterly smitten with their classmate, Samantha, often gazing after her with a dopey smile on his face.

“I don’t get it,” Theo said blankly.

“She’s really pretty,” Robert said, ducking his head, blushing furiously. “I like her.”

“...Okay.” Theo didn’t  _ get it, _ but he supposed he could still be supportive. Damn if he’d be a wingman, but he could lend an ear and all that, right? Still, he looked around at their classmates and friends with a little frown, half-hoping everything would click in his brain: he’d blink, and he’d suddenly understand why everyone was going gaga over whoever they thought was cute. He...Well, to be honest he didn’t think any of them were worth going batty over. Some of them were good-looking, don’t get him wrong, but it didn’t exactly give him butterflies.

“I don’t like anyone,” Theo said, biting his thumbnail. Robert looked at him, and for a horrible second, Theo expected him to laugh.

Instead, he shrugged.

“Okay,” he said. “You don’t have to.” And that was that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wish I had siblings,” Theo said more than once over the years, watching Robert’s ever-growing group of siblings with more envy than he cared to admit.

“Well, you’ve got me at any rate,” Robert said with a grin. “And trust me, mate, you can have them. They’re all pains in the ass.”

“I’ll take Laura, you take-” Theo paused for a moment. “Oscar. You can have Oscar.”

“If I traded the only girl, Mum would kill me,” Robert said. “And no offence, but Oscar is  _ so not worth it. _ ”

“He’s a saint.”

“He’s evil.”

“He’s my spirit animal.”

Robert shrugged. “Yeah, that’s true.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Robert turned up at Garden Lodge with a teddy bear in a pink dress and a little plastic tiara. He all but tip-toed to Farkhondeh’s crib, peering at her anxiously, almost in awe.

“Oh wow,” he said quietly, eyes wide. “Theo, holy crap. She’s  _ real. _ ” He blushed when Theo laughed at him, swatting him with the teddy. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean!”

“I do,” Theo said, glancing at his daughter, half-amazed, half-petrified. “Trust me, I can’t believe it either.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Robert said, gently placing the teddy next to her. He smiled at her, practically glowing when she cooed and gurgled. “I just-  _ wow. _ ”

No time like the present, Theo thought. Smiling, he nudged Robert, snickering when his friend barely glanced away from the baby.

“You’ll be her godfather, right?” he asked.

Robert froze, mouth dropping open. He looked at Theo and nodded rapidly, eyes shining, smile wobbly.

“Yeah,” Robert said, voice cracking. He knuckled his eyes, grinning wider. “Yeah, of course I will.”

“Good, because someone’s got to be the mature one around here.”

“You could ask Heru,” Robert said quietly.

“I could,” Theo acknowledged. “But I’m asking you.”

Robert looked back at Farkhondeh and all but melted. “Of course I will,” he repeated softly. “Don’t be so daft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys, best boys. Double trouble 💕


	10. What The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo sees something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on tumblr asked: "Little Theo finds Freddie and Jim having sex, but he thinks Jim is doing something bad to Freddie and threatens him to fight him."

**1981, Garden Lodge, London** **  
** **_“All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, I'm thinking what the hell! All I want is to mess around- and I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me. You can't save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now, whoa, what the hell!” -What The Hell,_ ** **Avril Lavigne**

Theo was a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through anything. Joe had once dropped an armful of pots and pans while Theo was napping on the sofa, and the kid slept through it.

But just this once, Theo woke up. He hadn’t been asleep for long, and he awoke to the sound of- was that  _ groaning? _

“Papa?” he called, climbing out of bed, and tip-toeing to his bedroom door. That definitely sounded like his papa. And Jim. Were they hurt? They must have been, they sounded funny. His papa sounded really funny, sort of out of breath, groaning even louder…

He heard Freddie say Jim’s name, all gaspy and high-pitched, and  _ that did it _ , he  _ had _ to be hurt!

Theo ran for Freddie and Jim’s room and threw the door open.

“Papa, are you okay!?”

Freddie yelped, pushing Jim off him-  _ and what was Jim doing on top of him? _ They were both blushing, and Jim looked utterly terrified. There were dark marks on Freddie’s neck, tears in his eyes, and he slapped Jim’s hand away when the Alpha went to touch him.

“Theo, we...Um…” Freddie went even pinker, curling in on himself, yanking the covers right up to his neck.

Theo rounded on Jim, growling. “You hurt my papa!” he snapped, pointing at him accusingly. “You  _ promised _ you wouldn’t!”

“Oh Theo, no, I didn’t-”

Theo barely heard him. He ran for the bed, jumped up, and started slapping Jim’s arms as hard as he could. “I’m gonna fight you!” he declared. “You hurt my papa!”

_ “Theo!”  _ both adults cried. Freddie buried his face in his hands, muffling a scream, which just spurred Theo on. Jim tried to catch Theo’s flailing fists with little success.

Then Freddie sort of wriggled under the duvet, one hand darting down to the ground. When he sat up again he had his pyjamas on.

“Theo, enough!” he said firmly, scooping Theo up and pulling him onto his lap. “Baby, I’m fine, we were just- just…”

“Playing,” Jim said quickly. Freddie groaned again, but he was laughing a little. “We were playing,” Jim said again, a little more firmly.

Theo frowned at him and huffed impatiently, twisting around to peer up at Freddie questioningly.

“We...were playing,” Freddie sighed, ruffling Theo’s hair. “It’s a grown-up game.”

“Oh…” Theo’s nose wrinkled. “Why’d you have no clothes on?”

Jim went bright red again, winced, and looked at the wall. “Part of the game,” he muttered. Freddie giggled, a little hysterically, looking stubbornly at the ceiling.

“...Promise you’re not hurt, Papa?”

“Promise, darling.” Sighing, Freddie stood up, Theo still in his arms, gangly limbs dangling before he wrapped himself around Freddie like a koala. “Come on, Theo, back to bed.”

A little ashamed for hitting Jim, Theo called out, “G’night, Jim! Sorry for slappin’ you,” offering a little smile. Jim waved at him, still very red.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo didn’t actually cop onto what he’d seen until he was fourteen: Maeve walked in on Jim and Freddie, and had a similar reaction to Theo himself. It brought it all flooding back, and he wanted to  _ vomit. _

As far as Freddie and Jim were concerned, Theo didn’t remember. Theo was happy to keep it that way, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Theo's seen some shit 😂


	11. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max stays over at Garden Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to London tomorrow and won't be back until Thursday, so no updates until at least Thursday or Friday!

**Garden Lodge, 1989** **  
****_“No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with; someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst, I'm best with you.” -I’ll Be There For You,_ ** **The Rembrandts**

Theo was no stranger to sleepovers. He’d had Robert stay over too many times to count, and vice versa.

To be honest though, he was still a little nervous. Max was new. Max was also really shy. Theo didn’t want to freak him out, and God knew that Garden Lodge could be chaotic. Then again, the same could be said for Theo himself, and Max seemed to like him anyway.

He still bit at his nails when their bell rang.

He followed Jim down to the front gate. Jim opened it, and there was Max, accompanied by a tall Alpha woman with the same blue eyes as Max. His mother. She had a hand tight on Max’s shoulder, and although she looked slightly stunned by the sight of Garden Lodge, she still frowned.

“Nice to meet you,” Jim said with a smile. He held his hand out. “I’m Jim Hutton, Theo’s dad.”

Mrs Hayes shook his hand, but her frown deepened. “I thought you were his step-father?” she asked. Theo immediately hated her. Max winced, looking rather pink in the face.

Jim’s smile didn’t waver. “I am,” he said, cheerfully enough.

_I’m sorry,_ Max mouthed. Theo smiled at him.

Mrs Hayes looked at Theo, taking in his long shaggy hair, his painted nails and ripped jeans. She didn’t look impressed. Theo really had to fight the urge to flip her off.

“Just to make it clear, Mr Hutton,” she said, turning back to Jim. “Maximillian is not to share your step-son’s room.”

“Pardon?” Jim blinked rapidly, perhaps thinking he’d heard incorrectly. Max looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

“My son is an Omega,” Mrs Hayes said slowly, staring Jim down. “Yours is an Alpha. I won’t have any impropriety; I’m sure you understand.” She smiled at Max, her grip on his shoulder tightening; her eyes didn’t soften, nothing about her softened at all. She looked at him the way you’d look at an expensive collectible: you didn’t want it to break, or be damaged, but only because it cost so much, not out of any real attachment. 

“Omegas are- well, quite delicate at times,” Mrs Hayes said. “And my Maximillian is no exception, he’s always been such a shy boy.” She finally released him, lightly nudging him forward. “I’m sure you can understand, Mr Hutton- after all your husband is an Omega.”

It was certainly the wrong thing to say. Theo had to bite back of a growl, but he admired how Jim kept smiling. All the same, he could see a muscle in his dad’s jaw twitching.

“I hear you loud and clear,” he said. Mrs Hayes smiled, pinched Max’s cheek, straightened his shirt (and Theo heard her mutter at him to stop slouching), and then she was off, driving away without a backward’s glance.

“Good riddance,” Theo scoffed.

“Theo!” Jim frowned at him, but Max giggled, ducking his head.

“She’s a nightmare,” Max said. He smiled shyly at Jim. “I don’t mind Mr Hutton, really.”

“It’s Jim, lad,” Jim said. He closed the gate and led the way back inside.

“I’m sorry about her,” Max said quietly to Theo.

“Fuck it,” Theo said, shrugging. “Compared to the press, she’s easy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


As usual, Max looked slightly awed when he saw Freddie, but he didn’t seem so star-struck and tongue-tied. At the very least, he didn’t stammer when Freddie spoke to him anymore. He beamed at Maeve, laughing when she toddled over to him and clutched at his legs.

Jim muttered something in Freddie’s ear, and for a moment Freddie looked put-out before he smiled at Max. “I’ll show you where to put your things, darling,” he said brightly. Max followed Freddie upstairs, protesting that Freddie didn’t have to carry his bag for him.

“Well, wasn’t his mam a treat?” Jim asked wryly.

“A delight,” Theo said, flopping on the sofa.

“I take it your papa and I are banished upstairs?” Jim asked with a teasing smile.

“Oh yeah,” Theo confirmed. “I’ll keep Maeve though.”

“The hell you will.” Jim scooped Maeve up, laughing. She giggled at him, waving at Theo over Jim’s shoulder as she was carried away. Max came back in, his shoes kicked off and his bag left in one of the guest rooms.

“Movies and popcorn?” Theo suggested, and Max finally relaxed with a grin, ducking his head to hide the gap in his teeth.

“Sounds good.”

“Brilliant. You pick the first movie, I’ll start the popcorn.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jim, Freddie, Phoebe, Joe and Maeve all stayed upstairs. The cats, however, came and went as they pleased. 

Theo and Max kept a bunch of movies and shows playing, but half the time it was just background noise. They mucked about, making up daft lyrics for songs they’d never actually write. Max lay flat on his back on the floor and happily let Delilah snooze on his chest. He stuck his tongue out when Romeo hissed at him.

“Don’t be a dick, Romeo,” Theo mumbled tiredly, eyes drooping. Lily was lying on his feet, Oscar watched them from the windowsill, looking grumpy as always.

“Sorry about my mum,” Max said yet again, yawning.

“Don’t be daft,” Theo said. He knew they should get up and actually go to their beds. They were in their pyjamas, sleepy as hell, but the thought of moving made Theo want to groan.

Fuck it, the sofa was comfy. But still…

“You can’t sleep on the floor,” Theo told Max.

In response, Max grabbed a pillow and two fluffy throws from the sofa and curled back up again, shooting Theo a thumbs up. Delilah opened one eye to look at Theo disapprovingly; she licked Max’s shoulder and fell asleep again.

Well, Theo supposed they technically kept to Mrs Hayes rule: they weren’t in Theo’s bedroom, they were in the living room. They weren’t in a bed, Theo was on the sofa, and Max was cocooned on the floor.

_Suck it,_ Theo thought, shutting his eyes. He scrambled for the remote and turned the telly off.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” he checked again. His only response was silence. Max was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these little nerds ❤


	12. Narcissistic Cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first therapy session; he's not exactly confident this will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Hannah, Theo's therapist! She's only ever been mentioned in passing before.

**1987** **  
** **_“Sometimes, I hate the life I made. Everything's wrong, every time. Pushing on, I can't escape. Everything that comes my way is haunting me, taking its sweet time. Holding on, I'm lost in a haze, fighting life to the end of my days.” -Narcissistic Cannibal,_ ** **EarlyRise (cover)**

Theo still wasn’t sure about this.

Like, okay, he got why Freddie thought therapy would be a good idea. He knew that Freddie used to go to a therapist. He knew Freddie used to be on anxiety medication.

No one had blabbed to the press about Freddie, but Theo couldn’t quite shake the notion that someone would blab about  _ him.  _

He sat in the waiting room with Freddie, jiggling his leg and biting his nails. Freddie kept gently pulling Theo’s hand away from his mouth, only for Theo to stubbornly put it back a minute later.

When he looked at the clock, he was startled to realise they hadn’t been waiting that long. Only ten minutes. It felt like ten  _ hours. _

And then a Beta woman approached them. She was quite small, with curly brown hair brushing her shoulders and gold-rimmed glasses. Around Freddie’s age, maybe a little young.

“Theo Mercury?” she asked.

“That’s me,” Theo said warily, scooting closer to Freddie.

The woman smiled at him. “My name’s Hannah,” she said, like she was genuinely happy to see him. “I’ll be your therapist, if that’s okay, sweetie? If you’d prefer a man…”

“It’s okay,” Theo muttered.

Hannah smiled at him, and at Freddie. “Well, let’s get started then,” she said. “We’ll be an hour, Mr Mercury.”

“Hutton,” Freddie corrected automatically. He hugged Theo and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right here when you’re done, darling.”

Reluctantly, Theo let go of his papa and followed Hannah.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hannah’s office was surprisingly pretty. It was painted yellow ( _ Papa would love that,  _ Theo thought), and the chairs were squishy and grey. Hannah’s had a pastel knitted blanket thrown over it. Theo’s had a purple pillow.

She sat across from him and crossed her legs. Really, she didn’t fit Theo’s idea of a psychiatrist. She was small and chubby with floral patterned leggings and comfortable trainers. She didn’t look all prim and proper, or stern. 

“So, why don’t we start by getting to know each other?” she asked. “Your papa mentioned that you’re here because of stress and anxiety?”

“Something like that,” Theo said, biting his nails again. 

“Well, I’ll go first, okay?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“My name’s Hannah Rothschild, I’m forty-one,” ( _ Bingo!  _ Theo thought), “I have two dogs- they’re both Yorkies. One is named Milo and the other’s named Cynthia. I’ve been a therapist for nearly ten years now.”

“Cool,” Theo said limply. “Er- well, I’m Theo. Duh. I play the drums. We’ve got a lot of cats- my favourite’s Romeo.”

“Why’s that?” Hannah asked. She tilted her head. It reminded him of Freddie.

“He’s grumpy,” Theo said with a shy grin. “He’s a total dick of a cat. It’s funny.”

Her smile softened and so did her voice when she asked, “And why are you here, Theo?”

He froze. 

He remembered Aaron Lester taunting him about Freddie, saying his papa had gotten an innocent Alpha arrested. He remembered looking up Paul Prenter, and the rape trial, and putting two-and-two together.

He remembered pushing Freddie away,  _ running _ away, and having such a bad asthma attack that he passed out in Uncle Deacy’s arms.

He remembered waking up in hospital, and Freddie crying.

“I...I found something out,” Theo said, choking on his own breath. He fumbled for his inhaler and held it tightly. “About...About my dad…”

“About Freddie?”

“No- well...Kind of…” Theo squeezed his eyes shut, keeping his head bowed. He didn’t want to look at her for this. “My dad’s Paul Prenter. He- he raped my papa back in 1975, and...and that led to- to  _ me. _ ”

“That must be a lot to deal with,” Hannah said gently.

Theo nodded.

“I’m...Angry,” he admitted. “A lot. Not just because of Prenter, just in general. Always have been, I guess. But- but it’s worse lately, and I keep feeling all anxious. Like, I can’t sit still, I feel sick a lot, and I...I hate knowing...Knowing about it. I hate  _ him. _ ” He made himself sit up and look at her. “He hurt my papa,” he said, hating how his voice cracked. “He had no fucking right.”

“You’re right,” she said. “He didn’t. But we can work through this.”

_ “How?” _

“By talking.” She smoothed down a crease in her jumper. “That’s always a good start.”

“I guess,” Theo said doubtfully. He fiddled with his inhaler, taking a puff when his chest tightened. 

“And remember, honey, I’m here to help, not nag. If you ever don’t feel like talking, we don’t have to. And we can talk about whatever comes to mind.”

Theo still wasn’t sure about this. But maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Hannah didn’t seem like the type to go running to the press, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo's family will be damned if he doesn't get all the help he needed.


	13. Show Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Fall's first big show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated this, it's been absolutely crazy over here. I had to "test" working from home today, and it was an experience and a half.
> 
> But onto some happier content! Our Angst King is back with his boys! ❤

**August, 1996** **  
****_“I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why? Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling. Here I am, I've come so far. You are the answer I've waited for all of my life. Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you are!” -Show Yourself,_ ** **Idina Menzel**

Anxiety wasn’t usually Theo’s go-to response. That was Heru’s forte. But right now, he felt like throwing up.

It was their first big show. They were moving on from college gigs and pubs. Now they were opening for _Queen_ in London.

Theo knew _Night Fall_ was fantastic, thank you very fucking much. They’d sold out their own shows, they’d sold so many CDs, they had a record deal in the works...But this was a huge, sold out stadium. It had been a long-standing “joke” between them all, that they’d open for _Queen_ someday. Then Brian had approached him, and asked if they’d actually be interested, even if it was just for the London shows.

Evidently, it wasn’t quite a joke after all.

They’d said yes. Of course they did. How could they not?

  
  
  
  
  
  


If Theo was anxious, then Heru was an absolute wreck. He paced up and down their dressing room _(oh holy shit, they had a dressing room!),_ wringing his hands and biting his lip. He kept peering anxiously at his reflection.

“Are you sure I can keep my glasses on?” he fretted. “I have my contacts.”

“You’re fine, mate,” Ricco said. True to form, he was upside down on the sofa, his feet pressed against the wall, his dirty-blonde hair brushing the floor. If it wasn’t for how he kept clicking his fingers, and twisting his earrings, Theo would have thought he was perfectly calm, but he knew Ricco’s quirks off by heart.

“Is this outfit too nerdy?” Heru asked.

“It’s a leather jacket and a torn T-shirt,” Max said patiently. “It’s hardly nerdy.”

“Easy for you to say,” Heru said, his shoulders slumping in evident defeat. “You look great.”

Max went bright pink, with a tiny pleased smile, mumbling for Heru to fuck off. If you asked Theo, Max was looking rather like Kurt Cobain in that get-up; not a bad look at all in his opinion. 

They looked good. They sounded good. He _knew_ that. So why couldn’t he seem to breathe normally?

God, he really didn’t want to fuck up…

“Hope you boys are decent!” Roger suddenly called, and he marched in before any of them could answer. He grinned, raising an eyebrow at them. “Well, you lot look glum.”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Heru told him, quite solemnly. “Or perhaps have a heart attack.”

“Or both,” Ricco suggested, rolling off the sofa and onto the floor, pushing himself to his feet. 

“Always good options,” Roger said. His smile softened. “You okay, boys?”

“Terrified,” Max said cheerfully.

“Bricking it,” Ricco said, finally sitting on the sofa like a normal human being, though he made sure to elbow Theo out of his way. 

“My palms are sweaty,” Heru said, examining his hands with a look of disgust.

Theo sighed and said in defeat, “I feel sick, Rog.”

“Sounds about right,” Roger said. “Trust me, I nearly threw up when I first played in _Smile-_ and when we did our first big show as _Queen?_ I wanted to faint.”

_“Really?”_ Theo asked in surprise. He couldn’t imagine Roger being frightened of anything.

“Really,” Roger said. He shrugged, the usual easy-going look back on his face. “It happens to everyone. You’d have to be mad to not be nervous. It’s natural. But listen- I’ve heard you boys. I’ve watched you play live. You’re something special.”

“You have to say that,” Ricco said, but he was smiling. “You’re Theo’s dad.”

Theo was so used to hearing that by now that he didn’t even twitch. Neither did Roger.

“If you were shit I’d tell you,” he said, blunt as ever. He reached over and pulled Theo’s ponytail, gave Ricco’s shoulder a friendly shove. “You’re going to go out there and fucking _kill_ it.”

“I don’t think we’re really your audience’s usual thing,” Max said, biting his lip.

“Oh yeah? Freddie wasn’t a bunch of ballet snobs’ _usual thing,_ but he still did it, and he showed those fuckers who’s boss.”

“That’s Freddie,” Heru said with a fond smile.

“And you’re you,” Roger said, as if it was as simple as that. Maybe to him it was. Maybe he really did believe in them. “And you’re going to bring the house down.”

“Thanks,” Theo said quietly, and Roger grinned at him.

His friends finally looked more relaxed. Despite himself, Theo felt a little better too.

He still wanted to vomit when they were called to head to the stage.

As they walked down the hall, the rest of _Queen_ came running. Freddie had his fluffy white robe thrown over his costume, and he hugged Theo tightly.

“You’ll do amazing, darling,” he said, smiling up at him with all the love and pride in the world.

“Knock them dead,” Deacy said, grinning. Ricco stood up straighter, shooting the stairs to the stage an almost challenging glare.

What did Joe usually like to say? _You’ve got this!_

Right. They could do this. They had this. They’d show this crowd exactly what they could do.

“Let’s fucking do it, lads,” Theo said, tightening his ponytail. Max grinned at him, Heru straightened his jacket, and Ricco punched the air, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Lead the way, boss,” he laughed.

Steeling himself, Theo stepped onto the stairs.

“Good luck, darlings!” Freddie called.

“You’ll be brilliant!” Brian said.

“You can do it!” Deacy said. Roger whooped loudly, but just as they rounded the corner, Theo heard him shout, “Good luck, kids!”

For a moment, everything on stage was dark as they hurried to their places. The crowd was already shouting out, jostling each other.

Then the lights went up, the screams became deafening, and they launched into their first song on instinct. Max’s voice rang out, Ricco started his guitar solo, shortly joined by Heru, and then it was Theo’s turn.

Frowning in concentration, eyes shining, Theo began to play. The fear melted away.

He was right where he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for these nerds.


	14. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Theo even considered dating. Daphne certainly stirs things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse at Theo and Daphne's romance- more an examination of Theo's feelings/mindset than anything else.

**1997** **  
** **“** **_And you can hear me when I say softly, slowly, ‘Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today. Hold me closer, tiny dancer.’” -Tiny Dancer,_ ** **Elton John**

Theo was not used to asking people out. He’d only ever had one girlfriend, and look how  _ that _ turned out.

So he wasn’t used to asking people out.

Maybe it sounded arrogant, but he was used to people asking him out- and, admittedly, turning them down, because  _ dating just didn’t interest him... _ Until now. Now was different.

_ Now  _ involved Daphne Heathcliff.

He’d known her for two months now, and the more he knew her, the more he liked her. She was funny, clever, creative, and one of the sweetest people Theo had ever met. But Daphne also wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself. She’d bluntly call people out for being assholes, Theo included.

He admired her. She’d moved down from Scotland, all on her own, to pursue a fashion and design course, a course her parents hadn’t approved her. They didn’t see how design could get her anywhere in life, how it could at all be useful. They loved her, but didn’t understand- and from what Theo could gather, made very little effort to understand.

Theo liked Daphne. A lot. So much so that it surprised him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His boys were unbearably smug about it, of course. When weren’t they?

Ricco made kissing faces whenever Daphne’s name was mentioned. Max told him again and again to “Ask her out, already!” Heru threatened to give him a step-by-step guide into asking Daphne out if he didn’t “Stop that silly sulking and  _ do _ something about it.”

At least Jim was quietly supportive.

“I was terrified when I asked Freddie out,” he said with a smile and a shrug; it was something Theo already knew, a story he knew by heart, but he found himself hanging on Jim’s every word.

“It’s scary,” Jim said. “But sometimes the risk is well worth it.”

Damn right it was scary.

But Theo was sure that Daphne was worth the risk- worth  _ any  _ risk.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo had never been one for planning things in minute detail, so in the end he blurted it out. All of them were out and about, spending a day in London. Their group ended up in McDonalds for lunch, and Theo asked her out while he and Daphne were queuing for their food.

“Do you want to go out?” he asked quickly. Daphne stared at him, eyes wide, before she went very pink, grinning.

“Sure,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Cool,” Theo muttered, unable to keep looking her in the eye. He glanced away, tugging his ponytail. “That’s- yeah. Cool.”

“Cool,” she echoed teasingly, and Theo finally gave into the urge to grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe going to the cinema and to dinner was cliche, but at least it was something Theo could handle. He didn’t feel terribly out of depth.

Daphne suggested the movie, a comedy she’d been intending to see (one Theo had to admit he’d been looking forward to as well), and he knew which restaurant he wanted to take her to- a sushi place, one of Daphne’s favourite meals.

Daphne took his hand as soon as the movie started, and Theo couldn’t help but grin. Again, quite new for him. Totally not something he spent much time thinking out. It had never been high on his priority list. Once upon a time, Mona had changed that, and then when she was gone all those feelings went with her.

This felt different. Very different indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Truth be told, Theo hadn’t even kissed Mona on their first date, but he kissed Daphne. He wasn’t  _ new  _ to this, but it had been two whole years of simply not thinking about it, or even considering it...He couldn’t help but be surprised at himself.

And if his heart skipped a beat when Daphne grinned at him? If they held hands the entire walk to the restaurant? Well, it was no one’s business but theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one (1) demi boy.


	15. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Daphne have a surprise; Freddie's already figured them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, my bad 😅 I just wasn't happy with anything I wrote. On the other hand, I'm hoping to have the next chapter of Let The Feeling Grow finished by tonight! No promises, but hopeful.

**March 1st, London, 2001** **  
****_“Look at the stars; look how they shine for you and everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do, and it was called ‘Yellow.’ So then I took my turn, oh, what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow.” -Yellow,_ ** **Coldplay**

Daphne had been getting sick.

Not in the mornings, not at first. But after lunch she started to feel woozy; at first she just felt nauseous and needed to rest, but as the days progressed she started to throw up. And then, after some more time passed, she started getting sick in the mornings too.

She complained about headaches. About hot and cold flushes. About how her feet hurt.

Her scent didn’t change until she was about three months pregnant, but by then they’d already go to the doctor.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo could sleep like the dead and, in any case, Daphne was oddly quiet when she got sick, almost embarrassed about it.

But Farkhondeh heard, and she came racing into the bedroom to jump on the bed, and shake Theo awake.

“Dada! Dada, Mama’s not well!”

Theo’s eyes snapped open and he sat up so abruptly that he nearly knocked his daughter off the bed. Farkhondeh clung to him, eyes wide and worried, her long black hair in disarray. 

“Dada, Mama’s not well,” she repeated, shaking him. Theo could hear her now, in their en suite and he jumped out of bed and flung the door open, Farkhondeh right at his heels.

“Daph? Love?” Theo knelt next to her, one hand resting on the back of her neck. Daphne’s ash-blonde hair was all tangled, her forehead sweaty and she shuddered, both hands on her stomach.

If Theo was honest, he had his suspicions, but stubbornly pushed them down. For now he said, “That’s it, you need a doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Daphne mumbled, but then Farkhondeh started crying and she instantly weakened.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They couldn’t get an appointment that same day, which drove Theo nuts, but they managed to get an early one the next day. Daphne was sick again in the morning and winced when Theo tried to give her some toast. She was even reluctant to drink water, certain she’d just be sick again.

She _was_ sick again on the drive to Garden Lodge, but thankfully not by much. They left Farkhondeh with Jim and Freddie. Jim immediately scooped Farkhondeh up and Farkhondeh started chatting a mile a minute with Maeve.

Freddie stared at Daphne with a faint frown, but he raised his eyebrows and started to smile with a mischievous edge to it.

“I hope you feel better soon, darling,” Freddie said, hugging her, and Theo knew his papa had the same suspicions he did.

He was also pretty sure Daphne suspected too, because she kept touching her stomach and frowning, frowning like it was a complicated puzzle that she couldn’t quite figure out.

It was still a shock to have it _confirmed._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Their doctor was an Omega, a petite woman with curly red hair named Lisa Quade. Her eyes sparkled as she said, “Well, Miss Heathcliff, I believe we’ve found the reason why you’ve been so ill lately.” Her smile widened. “Congratulations, dear. You’re expecting.”

Daphne’s jaw dropped and so did Theo’s.

“What?” Daphne asked blankly.

“You’re pregnant, dear.” Lisa looked uncertainly between them both, perhaps expecting a more explosive reaction, be it an excited or angry one.

Theo wasn’t normally lost for words, but he sure as hell was now.

“Well...Guess this is happening now,” he said, tugging his ponytail.

Daphne, both hands still on her stomach, just kept gaping. She made a strangled little noise as she nodded.

“I’ll give you both a moment alone,” Lisa said and slipped out.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked Daphne.

“I- yeah…” Daphne nodded, some of her usual sparkle coming back to her eyes. “Yeah, I think so. Just....Pretty fucking shocked.”

“Same,” Theo said with a helpless grin. “But I’m- I’m happy too. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Daphne said again, turning to smile at him. “Yeah, I am.” She pouted. “Oh God, my mother’s going to be such a _pain._ ”

At that, Theo groaned, throwing his head back. “ _You_ can handle telling her.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddie still looked far too knowing for comfort when they collected Farkhondeh.

“Is everything okay, darling?” he asked quietly.

“We’re okay,” Theo confirmed. “She’s alright.”

Freddie nodded with a little hum, throwing a smile towards Daphne, who was sitting with Maeve, Farkhondeh and Jim. 

“Wipe that smile off your face, Papa.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling,” Freddie said primly, carrying the tea tray into the others.

Yeah, Freddie had definitely figured them out, but at least Theo could trust him to not run around and tell everyone his suspicions. And to be fair to Freddie, he didn’t let on after that. He didn’t say a word until they announced it themselves weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, baby Kae's on the way!


	16. Which Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide secrets forever- especially when they're about to be universally revealed in a movie.  
> Theo tells his boys the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took a while 😶 I really wanted to get it right and I'm still not 100% happy, but it's as happy as I'm gonna get. 
> 
> So here we go: Theo tells the Night Fall boys the truth about Prenter.

****

**March 10th, London, 2018** **_  
_ ** **_“I've had enough, it's obvious, and I'm getting tired of crawling all the way. Crawling all the way. Crawling all the way. I'm not beat up by this yet, you can't tell me to regret; been in the dark since the day we met. Fire, help me to forget.” -Which Witch,_ ** **Florence And The Machine**

Theo was going to throw up. 

All the old insecurities came rushing back.  _ They’re going to hate me, they’re never going to want to talk to me again, they’re going to be furious, they’ll be disgusted.  _ He’d kept the truth under wraps for years, and he’d had every good reason to do so- but what if his boys didn’t see it that way?

“It’ll be okay,” Daphne said, cupping his face in her hands. “It’ll be fine, love, you’ll see.”

“I don’t know,” Theo said, turning away.

“Theo, they love you. They’ll understand.”

He had to cling to that. He had to remind himself again and again that Max, Heru and Ricco would  _ get  _ it. They wouldn’t be disgusted. It was his insecurities talking, his own head trying to fuck him over.

He still felt faint with terror when Heru called to say he was outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Daphne excused herself and Heru’s eyebrows rose.

“Everything okay, Theo?” he asked. “You sounded tense on the phone.”

“It’s- it’s complicated.” Theo shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll tell you when everyone’s here.”

“Is someone ill?” Heru asked gently. “Is it the kids?”

“No, mate, no one’s ill.” Theo sighed, sitting across from his friend. Heru frowned, but let it be for now. Always a trooper, he changed the subject to their next album.

Thankfully it wasn’t long until Max and Ricco arrived. 

Max was heavily pregnant with what he called his “big surprise,” and Ricco had a new tattoo; Theo could see it poking out of his shirt collar, still a little red around the edges. One of those Celtic crosses from the look of it.

“So what’s going on?” Max asked. He looked knackered, yawning as Heru rushed to help him into his seat.

“I have something to tell you guys,” Theo said slowly. His stomach was in knots. “Before the film comes out, it’s- important.”

“Yeah?” Max lounged next to him, both hands resting on his stomach, smiling. Ricco leaned forward, his hair flopping into his eyes. Heru adjusted his glasses, an old nervous habit. Theo looked at them, his bandmates, his friends- his own, mix-matched pack. They’d been there for so long. They’d never once turned their backs on him.

Was that about to change?

Sweet, gentle Max, more stubborn than anyone realised. Ricco, bold and brave, and kinder than he seemed at first glance. And Heru, their perpetual fusspot; stubborn, defiant, and such a  _ parent _ that it made Theo laugh.

He couldn’t bear the thought of losing them.

“It’s about- well, me I suppose…”

They were all looking at him, all quiet and patient. 

“Roger’s not my dad,” Theo blurted out, so fast that it sounded like one word;  _ Rogersnotmydad. _

“Wha- what?” Ricco shook his head. “But he’s-”

“Not my dad,” Theo said more firmly. Oh God, were his palms sweating? They were sweating. His heart was beating faster and faster and a lump rose in his throat. 

“That’s not all, is it?” Heru asked gently.

“No. ‘Cause, uh, I know who my dad is-” Theo broke off and scowled. “If you can call the bastard my dad. Monster, more like.”

“Theo?” Max took his hand, and somehow that gave Theo the courage to go on.

“His name was Paul Prenter. He’s dead now, thank fuck. He worked for  _ Queen,  _ and he- he was pretty obsessed with my papa. He’s the reason that Papa and Roger pretended to date, and then EMI’s contract solidified it…”

“Prenter?” Heru adjusted his glasses again, shooting Theo a wary glance. “I think I know that name from somewhere.” Max and Ricco both looked clueless, but Heru’s frown deepened and Theo slumped in his seat. 

He had to close his eyes, he couldn’t look at them as he said it.

“He raped my papa at Ridge Farm.”

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

And then suddenly, there was a pair of thin arms around him, a baby bump pressing against him and Max’s vanilla-and-raspberries scent surrounded him. Almost right away, Ricco practically tackled him into a hug and Heru hugged him from behind, all three of them clinging to him so hard it hurt, he could barely breathe- or maybe that was because he felt so dangerously close to tears.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Max asked quietly.

“It was too risky,” Theo said apologetically, a familiar wave of guilt hitting him.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that on your own.”

“You said he’s dead, right?” Ricco asked abruptly.

“Yeah?”

Ricco’s eyes flashed and he snarled, his nails digging into Theo’s arm. “Good, because I’d fucking kill him otherwise.”

“It’s in the movie then,” Heru said. “That’s why you’re telling us now.”

“It is,” Theo said. He flicked his ponytail back (nearly hitting Heru) and added, “I’m sorry. I- I know I should have said something sooner-”

“Hey, no, fuck that.” Ricco clapped a hand over Theo’s mouth. Impossibly, he was smiling. “You had every reason- and every  _ right  _ to kep it quiet.” Slowly, his smile faded. “Prenter’s dead, but what about his family?”

Max instantly looked worried and Heru sat up straighter, snarling.

“I don’t know,” Theo admitted. “I know nothing about them, beyond that they’re from Belfast. I dunno who’s dead or alive, and frankly I don’t fuckin’ care. What can they do now? I’m not a kid anymore, and Prenter’s dead.” It was a thought he clung to: Prenter was dead. Dead and gone, gone, gone. Not ever coming back. 

He couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. It was a relief.

“They could still cause trouble,” Heru warned. He clapped Theo on the shoulder. “And if they do, promise to tell us. Call us. Hell,  _ text  _ us. Just promise not to keep it all bottled up anymore, Theo. I mean it. We’re pack, right?”

“Right,” Theo said with a small smile. 

“You’re stuck with us,” Max said. He rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, still holding onto Theo.

“And you’re stuck with me, poor bastards,” Theo joked.

“Good,” Ricco said, unusually solemn.

“We’re here for you, you idiot,” Max said softly. He tugged on Theo’s hair and smirked up at him. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

“Anything else we need to know?” Heru asked, folding his arms. 

“I’ll let you know if I think of anything,” Theo sighed. “You’re really not pissed?”

“I’d like to strangle Prenter with his own entrails,” Heru said bluntly. “But at you? No.”

“I mean, I’m pissed you borrowed my jacket without asking,” Ricco grinned. He laughed when Theo kicked him and, despite it all, Theo felt himself relax.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Daphne came home (with Kae at her heels), she found her husband and friends still gathered in the living room. To her relief, all of them were laughing and chatting. For a moment, she wondered if Theo had changed his mind and kept quiet after all- but no, she could see the sheer relief in his eyes. She could see the fierce protectiveness in his friends’ gazes.

He’d told them, and the world hadn’t ended.

“Hey pipsqueak,” Ricco said when he spotted Kae.

“I haven’t been short since I was ten,” Kae pointed out, but he grinned when Ricco came over and ruffled his hair.

“Everything okay, darling?” Daphne asked Theo, fighting down the old urge to bite at her nails.

She felt weak with relief, ridiculously tearful, when Theo grinned at her.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, we figured it out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This four dorks have grown on me so much 💕


	17. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo begins to talk, and everyone ends up with a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo likes to babble, he's a loud baby.

**January, 1977**

**_“Speak to me; when all you’ve got to keep is strong, move along, move along, like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through; move along. Move along.” -Move Along,_ ** **All American Rejects**

Theo had always been a loud baby. It seemed like he always had to be making some sort of noise; he’d bang on things, coo, shout and kick. Once he learned to giggle, he’d do so at _anything._ He often cried simply for the sake of crying, but more than anything he’d babble to himself. He even cooed and hummed in his sleep.

Freddie quickly grew used to it. It was when Theo was _quiet_ that he got worried. It was an indicator if Theo was well or not: if he was well, he was noisy. If he was feeling sick, he got quiet.

So with all that noise in mind, perhaps Freddie shouldn’t have been surprised when Theo started talking, only a month before his first birthday.

He was getting Theo dressed for the day, getting ready to visit Roger. He’d just finished slipping the little shoes (a present from Roger actually) onto Theo’s kicking feet. His baby kept giggling at him, wriggling and trying to get away.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Freddie laughed, firmly pulling Theo back into place. “Behave, Theo.”

“Papa!”

Freddie could admit he released Theo in shock. The baby started to roll back and forth, pulling his foot up to his mouth, laughing delightedly.

“Papa!” he repeated, louder now. He reached for Freddie, beaming. “Papa!”

It finally snapped Freddie out of it. Laughing, he scooped Theo up, holding his son close to his chest and spinning around.

“You’re talking!” he cried. “Theo, baby, you’re talking!” He stopped abruptly and ran from his bedroom. “Mary! Mary, darling, Theo’s talking!”

“He _is!?_ ” Mary came running from her room, her shirt only half buttoned, running so quickly she nearly careened right into them.

“Papa!” Theo said, sucking on his fist. He peered at Mary and grinned, wriggling in Freddie’s arms. “Ma-eee!” he cooed.

“Oh!” Mary clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes shining. “Did he just-?”

“Ma-ee,” Theo repeated. He tugged on Freddie’s hair, slapping at Freddie’s chest with his free hand. “Papa. Ma-ee.”

“Close enough!” Mary kissed his forehead, bouncing on her toes. “You clever little munchkin!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


And of course, once Theo started talking, he didn’t stop. It was only a day later that Theo took one look at Roger, lit up as his pseudo-father walked in and cried “Woggie!”

He couldn’t handle his R’s but it was, as Mary said, close enough. Roger whooped in glee and tugged Theo onto his lap, ruffling his hair and making it stand more on-end than ever. “Look at you go,” Roger said, grinning fit to burst. “You’re a genius.”

“Of course he is, darling, he’s mine,” Freddie laughed, tossing his hair back. 

“Woggie,” Theo said. He twisted in Roger’s arms to look at Tom and Jerry prowling about and made a noise that could have been a meow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


From there, it was “Baa,” for Jer, but dragged out and very loud: “Baaa- _aaaaa!_ ” and “Kashi,” for Kashmira. He couldn’t seem to manage “Bapuji” for Bomi. Frankly, Freddie wasn’t sure _what_ Theo was trying to call Bomi at all. It sounded a bit like “Bab-cheese.” At least it made Kashmira laugh.

Theo called Brian “Bri” or “Brimi” depending on his mood (mostly sticking to “Bri”), and his attempt at “John” sounded more like “Wan” and “Deacy” sounded worryingly like _“Leaky”_ instead, but Deacy didn’t seem to mind at all.

Miami was “Mimi.” Miami seemed utterly delighted by that fact, smiling every time Theo said it. Or screeched it. Or hollered it.

He certainly was loud.

But Freddie wouldn’t change that for anything. Theo was loud and boisterous, and Freddie loved it. He was, despite his early and rough start, a healthy baby. The noise was almost a comfort, a reminder that Theo was strong in a way.

  
(But the minute Theo repeated the word _“fuck!”_ Freddie was out for blood.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: some Theo and Jim bonding.


	18. The Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Maeve's concerned, Paul Prenter has nothing to do with Theo at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter admittedly, but here's some Maeve and Theo content.

**2002, Garden Lodge** **  
****_“I don't want to go, and let you see all that has become of me. I should've known, I should've known, I didn't have a chance. How cold have I become?_** ** _I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done; caught in the grey. It burns for a moment but, but then it numbs you. Takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey. You tell me, ‘In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night, you are lovely.’” -The Grey,_ ** **Icon For Hire**

Maeve didn’t consider herself an easy person to shock or scare. She usually considered herself to be quite tough. _A spitfire,_ Brian called her.

She’d known that Theo wasn’t actually Uncle Roger’s son, but…

But she hadn’t known _this._ That Theo was the son of a monster.

_No,_ Maeve told herself sternly. _No. He’s not really. It doesn’t count._ It couldn’t possibly count. How could she possibly consider _Paul Prenter_ as her brother’s father? No, as far as she was concerned, his father was Jim, who had raised him. She would never give up the lie that Roger was his birth-father. 

It was their family. Their business. No one else’s.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Theo was an adult. Theo was in his late twenties, with kids. He was hardly a little child in need of her protection, but Maeve still felt a wave of stubborn, fierce protectiveness; she wanted to keep her brother safe. She wanted to make him understand that she didn’t _care,_ not really, not so long as he was still her Theo.

He seemed pretty convinced that she’d hate him. That she’d be disgusted.

_Fat chance._

So when he came to drop off some videos he’d borrowed from Joe, she cornered him.

“Can you stop, like, avoiding me and shit?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

“Language,” Theo said with a startled laugh.

“Oh like _you_ can judge,” Maeve scoffed. Her eyes narrowed. “But seriously. You’ve been acting funny since I was told. I’m not angry with you or some shit. It’s rubbish, it’s awful, and I hate _Prenter,_ I don’t hate _you._ ” Her voice softened despite herself. “You’re my _brother._ ”

This was Theo, her Theo: her big brother, who’d always protected her. Her stubborn, angry brother, who always had her back. The boy who patiently went shopping with her, or drove her to parties; the boy who didn’t rat her out for being late home, who helped her with her homework. Theo, who let Maeve play his drums, who didn’t complain when, as a child, she’d climb into his bed and demand a story.

He was Theo Mercury, not Theo _Prenter._

“He has no say in who you are,” Maeve said fiercely. She was snarling before she could stop herself, and she grabbed her brother’s arm; her nails (painted with sparkling blue nail polish) dug into his pale skin.

They didn’t look that much alike, but Freddie always said they had the same glare, the same sneer; the same fierceness to their anger.

“You’re my brother,” she repeated. “And that bastard has nothing to do with you. You’re _ours,_ not his. You’re- you’re a Mercury, a Bulsara, a Taylor, a Hutton, but are fucking _not_ a Prenter. You got that, you stubborn git? So will you please just _talk_ to me like normal? Or I swear, I’ll smash your drums.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Theo said, but he was starting to smile. 

“I love you,” Maeve told him.

For a moment she thought that Theo, angry, loud Theo, was going to cry. His face crumpled, his hazel eyes were overly-bright.

But then his face brightened into that familiar, crooked smile, and she felt like she could breathe again.

“Yeah,” he said, ruffling her hair. “Love you too, brat.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Years ago, when she was six, Maeve crept into Theo’s room; her brother was the heaviest sleeper she knew, but she still managed to shake him awake._

_Theo, eighteen-years-old, peered at her blearily, muffling a huge yawn behind his hand._

_“Wha’?” he slurred. “Whaazit?”_

_“Bad dream,” Maeve said. Theo’s face softened and he lifted her up, easily depositing her onto the bed. Maeve immediately curled up against his side, pulling the heavy duvet right up to her mouth._

_“Thank you, Theo,” she mumbled, closing her eyes. Theo ruffled her hair, yawning again. He didn’t protest when she pressed in as close as she could, despite it being a king-sized bed._

_“G’night, Maevie,” he said and settled down again, throwing an arm around her shoulders._

_“Love you,” Maeve said._

_“Love you too, kid.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love those brats.


	19. To Break In A Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's not handling the truth of his parentage well. Jim tries to coax him out of his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, some Theo and Jim bonding!

**Garden Lodge, 1987** **  
** **_“Every second that you spend is gonna pay off; it'll pay off in the end. It just takes a little patience, it takes a little time; a little perseverance, and a little uphill climb. You might not think it's worth it, you might begin to doubt, but you can't take any shortcuts; you gotta stick it out.” -To Break In A Glove,_ ** **Dear Evan Hansen**

Theo had been quiet since he found out. There were moments where he was plainly simmering, and he’d randomly erupt; he’d punch the wall, lock himself in his room. He’d vanish for hours on end and snap and snarl at everyone.

Then there were time where he was totally withdrawn, drooping and sad.

Jim hated it. Theo was his son,  _ his son,  _ and he couldn’t stand to see him so hurt.

_ Fucking Prenter,  _ Jim thought, seething himself. That man had never even met Theo, but his influence was still felt. He was locked up, and he still managed to hurt Theo.

And now Theo, usually so loud and outgoing, was locking himself away. Freddie had coaxed him into therapy, but Jim couldn’t see any improvements yet.  _ Yet.  _ He prayed to God there’d be a change soon, because he just- he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t want Theo to be so angry, hurt and frightened; because Theo  _ was  _ frightened, there was no denying it, much as Theo might try to.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usually, Theo went out with Robert on the weekends; he’d play his drums, he’d geenrally be active or out and about. It was yet another thing that had changed since Theo found out: he stayed in his room, the door shut and sometimes locked, often ignoring their pleas for him to come out.

Sometimes, however, Theo didn’t ignore them. Sometimes, he shouted.

Even from the kitchen, Jim could hear Theo’s resounding  _ “Fuck OFF!”  _ and Freddie snapping back at him to not swear at him like that. There was a thump- likely Theo throwing something against the wall or door, another shout for Freddie to fuck off and moments later Freddie was in the kitchen, tears in his eyes.

He all but fell into his seat, missing his usual grace, wiping quickly at his eyes.

“Well, safe to say that Theo doesn’t want any lunch,” Freddie said, his voice wobbling. He buried his face in his hands, defeat radiating from him. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted in a quiet whisper.

“We’ll figure this out,” Jim said. He sat next to Freddie and pulled him into his arms. “We will, Fred, I promise. He’ll be okay.”

He knew he couldn’t really promise that, and Freddie knew it too, but it was what his husband desperately needed to hear, so Freddie clung to him, his nails digging into Jim’s arms.

“We’ll figure this out,” Jim repeated, a little desperately. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It continued like that. There were days where Theo seemed like his old self, then he’d suddenly be furious, throwing things and shouting, drumming at all hours. Then he’d be worryingly quiet, barely saying a word, not wanting to get out of bed.

But there was a day where Theo came back from therapy, not in a good mood, but in a  _ better  _ mood. He didn’t hide in his room; he stayed in the living room, watching the telly, albeit frowning.

Jim was just on his way out to the garden, but he hesitated as he came down the stairs; Freddie had been called into a meeting with the band, and Theo had been silent since he left. Phoebe and Joe were both out. Jim didn’t want to leave Theo by himself. Sure, he’d only be in the garden, within calling distance, but he still didn’t like the idea of leaving Theo to sit there on his own.

“Theo?”

Theo frowned at him over his shoulder, arms tightly folded.

“D’you want to help me outside?” Jim asked with a hopeful smile. Truth be told, he expected another argument, for Theo to snap at him to leave him alone. Indeed, Theo’s frown deepened- but he didn’t necessarily seem  _ angry,  _ he looked  _ sad. _

Jim was surprised- relieved, but surprised- when Theo stood up and followed him outside without a word.

It was a warm, sunny day. Some of the cats followed them and prowled around, or else dozed in the shade. Theo quietly followed Jim’s instructions, helping him plant new bulbs, or weeding. He’d hand Jim what was needed, eyes averted, still quiet. It was unsettling.

“Everything okay?” Jim asked, bracing himself for Theo to storm off. “Did things go okay with Hannah?”

“Alright, I guess,” Theo muttered. He continued to pull up the (admittedly few) weeds, his hair falling in his eyes.

Jim nodded, watching Theo from the corner of his eye. Eventually, Theo sighed, his shoulders drooping. He handed Jim the shears and said, “Are you mad at me?”

“For what, Theo?”

“For shouting at you all. Swearing. You know...Just...Yeah.” Theo’s cheeks were pink, his eyes dim.

“I’m not mad,” Jim said honestly. “I’m worried. You haven’t- you’ve been so unhappy, and none of us want that.”

For a moment, he wondered if Theo even heard him, because he barely reacted at first. However, he eventually blurted out, “But don’t you hate that I’m  _ his? _ ”

There was no need to ask who he was talking about.

“You’re Freddie’s,” Jim told him. “Heck, you’re Roger’s even. You’re  _ mine.  _ But you do  _ not  _ belong to Paul Prenter.” They both winced at the sound of that name, but there was no denying the relief on Theo’s face.

“Is Papa mad at me?” he asked, still quiet.

“No,” Jim said. “He’s worried too.” He gave Theo a small nudge, turning back to the plants. “So how about when he gets back, we have a movie night, eh? You can pick the films.”

“Okay,” Theo said, with a small, barely there smile. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He hesitated and added, “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, lad.” 

He meant it; he could only hope that Theo believed him.

It wasn’t a lot. Jim wished he could magically make it all better. Snap his fingers and make all the pain go away. He couldn’t, of course, but he could be there. Be a shoulder to lean on.

Because no matter what anyone said, Theo was his son, and Jim was going to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we love and respect Jim Hutton ❤


	20. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkhondeh and Kae's first days of school go quite differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicking the door down* I'm back, baby!
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, I hit a bit of a block (and needed a breather after finishing Let The Feeling Grow 😅) but we're back with more Theo content! There's not long to go in this story either, actually 💕

**September, London, 2000** **  
** **_“I'm dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style; when you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart. You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away.” -Dear Theodosia,_ ** **Hamilton**

It was Farkhondeh’s first proper day of school, and it was hard to say who was more nervous: Farkhondeh, Daphne or Theo.

Farkhondeh had seemed fine at first. She’d eaten all her breakfast, chattering a mile a minute. She’d asked Daphne to do her hair using her favourite cherry-shaped baubles. In Theo’s not-so-humble opinion, she looked adorable.

She stood proudly while her photo was taken, clutching her bright pink  _ Barbie  _ school bag.

It wasn’t until they got out of the car that she suddenly got very, very quiet.

“Papa, Mama-” She broke off, clutching their hands.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Daphne asked, leaning down to her.

“Was the school this big last time?” Farkhondeh asked. Only last week, when Jim was dropping her home, she’d asked him to drive by the school, because she’d wanted to see it. It was something she asked all of them to do; she’d been asking for weeks now, and each time they drove past she happily talked about how excited she was, how many friends she’d make- she was sure her teacher would be nice, and she couldn’t wait to “learn  _ everything! _ ”

But now she’d gone very pale, her eyes wide and rapidly filling with tears.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Theo said quickly, squeezing his daughter’s hand. “You’ll be okay. You’re gonna make plenty of friends, remember?”

“And learn  _ everything, _ ” Daphne chimed in with a smile. Farkhondeh managed a smile, a small shaky smile.

“You’ll be okay,” Theo repeated firmly. “I promise.”

That seemed to do the trick. Farkhondeh smiled again, more brightly, more believable, and allowed them to lead her inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**September, London, 2006…**

By contrast, Kae wasn’t nervous at all.

He woke up first and came barging into their room, screaming, “Up, up, up, it’s time for school! Time for school!” He fell off the bed in his excitement, but even as Daphne worriedly checked his head for any bumps and bruises, Kae was babbling and bouncing about, refusing to keep still.

It was strange to see Kae so full of beans. He was usually the one who followed Theo and Daphne around like a little shadow, happy to listen and let others talk. He wasn’t normally one for fidgeting.

Farkhondeh already looked fed-up with her brother as they got into the car.

“Oh my  _ God, _ ” she groaned. “We  _ get  _ it, shut up!”

_ “Hey,” _ Theo snapped, frowning at her in the rearview mirror. “Less of the attitude, missus.”

“You were excited too, you know,” Daphne reminded her. Farkhondeh frowned, but she muttered, “Sorry.” Kae seemed to take that as permission to keep rambling.

When they had dropped Farkhondeh off the first time, her eyes had watered and she’d clung to them when it was time to say goodbye. By contrast, Kae was squirming, glancing eagerly at the door.

“Okay, sweetie, good luck,” Daphne said, kissing his cheek. Theo barely got to hug him before Kae rushed away.

“Bye-bye!” Kae called over his shoulder. He ran into the classroom and was quickly swept up into a group of kids.

“Well then…” Theo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling wrong-footed. “That was...Suspiciously easy.”

“I feel cheated,” Daphne admitted.

“He’s so weird,” Farkhondeh sighed. At least she let them hug her properly before hurrying off to find her friends.

“Guess that’s it then,” Theo said, hands in his pockets. He gave Daphne a smile. “Fancy some McDonalds on the way home?”

“Oh, I’d kill for a McMuffin,” Daphne groaned, linking her arm with his. Laughing, still arm in arm, they went back to the car.

Their kids were, in many ways, complete opposites, but Theo didn’t doubt they’d both be perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Farkhondeh inherit Theo's sass? Yes, yes she will. Will Kae inherit all the energy? Once he's out of his shell, hell yes.


	21. Way Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max runs away at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Night Fall boys content, and outsmarting abusers

**1994…**

**" _Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark. Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall, and they will run you down, down 'til you fall. Yes, you can't crawl no more. And way down we go.” -Way Down We Go,_ Kaleo**

Theo hated Max’s parents with a passion. Always had, always would. Abusive stuck-up pricks, they were _dirt_. 

They didn’t deserve to have a child.

But now Max had moved out. Well, ran away to be truthful. It was the early hours of his eighteenth birthday, and Theo, Heru and Ricco sat together in Theo’s car, shivering despite the warmth of the car, watching and waiting for Max.

Heru glanced at his watch and quietly told them it was three in the morning.

Right on cue, Max came running from behind the house, dragging a heavy black case with one hand and clutching two more bags of clothes with the other. Ricco jumped out of the car and hurried to meet him, quickly taking the big case and one of the bags. Together, they ran back to Theo’s car, both of them looking over their shoulders for any signs of life from the house.

“Come on, come _on_ ,” Theo hissed as they jumped back into the car. The two of them were squashed together in the back, under Max’s bags.

Theo didn’t hesitate: he sped away, the tires screeching as he turned the corner.

As they drove to Ricco’s flat, they began to laugh, even Heru. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t funny at all. But as the tension slowly left them, they laughed.

Max’s parents would be furious. But Max was eighteen, the laws regarding Omegas had changed. He was allowed to leave. His parents could kick up a fuss, but they couldn’t send the police after Max to drag him “home.”

He was out of there.

They’d go to Garden Lodge first and they all knew that. Max had been frantic, terrified of dragging Freddie, Jim, Joe and Phoebe into things. He especially didn’t want to put Maeve in the line of fire.

And then Ricco, their resident rich boy had shrugged, narrowed his eyes and said, “What’s the big deal, man? Just move in with me.” He sounded so blase, but his shoulders were tense and he was scowling, eyes bright with worry. Max had thrown himself into Ricco’s arms, hugging him so tightly that Theo worried he’d heard something crack. 

Max’s parents didn’t know Ricco’s address. Theo doubted they even knew Ricco’s full name. And Ricco’s parents, back in Italy? They may have been annoyed that Ricco was living with an unmarried Omega in an apartment they paid for, but there was no way they’d excuse abuse. Theo knew they were safe in that regard.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Heru said, staring blankly ahead, but he still chuckled. Shaking his head, he said it again, more vehemently: “ _I_ _can’t believe we just did that.”_

“We just did that,” Ricco said with a smug grin. “Wish I could see the looks on their fuckin’ faces.”

“Me too,” Max admitted.

“They’ll implode,” Theo laughed. “And good riddance to bad rubbish.”

Sure enough, just before nine in the morning, someone was ringing their bell insistently, buzzing to be let in past the gates. Yawning, Theo stumbled into the hallway behind Freddie and Jim. One glance at the security cameras showed him what he already knew: Max’s parents were here.

“Oh for God’s sake, what do _they_ want?” Jim groaned. He pressed the buzzer and spoke into the mic. “Jim Hutton here, can I help you?”

“Tell Maximillian to come outside,” Max’s father demanded. “He’s to come home now.”

_“What?”_ Jim’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Theo suspicious. Freddie, hands on his hips, looked far too knowing for comfort. “He’s not here.”

“Don’t give me that rubbish-”

Scowling, Freddie pushed Jim aside and took over. “ _He’s not here,_ and I’ll thank you not to use that tone with my husband.”

Max’s mother tried to cut in. “Listen here, Omega-”

“My name is _Freddie_ , and if you’re not going to use it feel free to get away from my home.”

“You have no right to keep our son from us,” Mrs Hayes insisted. “We’ll get the police after you if you don’t send him out right now!”

“Fuck this,” Theo said and he stomped outside. His parents hurried after him, but Theo unlocked the gate and stood to his full height, much taller than either of Max’s parents. “Fuck off, would you?” he snapped. “It’s early, you’re gonna wake my sister up.”

“Theodore-”

“Yeah, that’s literally not my name. It’s Theo. And Max ain’t here, I dunno where he is.” He raised an eyebrow, giving them the best condescending look he could. “Shouldn’t he be at home? He’s off work today.”

“He left a note,” Mr Hayes said and held it out to Theo. He scanned it quickly. It didn’t give any details. It just said that Max was leaving and wouldn’t be back.

“Good for him,” Theo said, folding his arms. 

Mrs Hayes looked accusingly at the three of them, and Mr Hayes stared Theo down, likely expecting him to crack.

Theo didn’t crack. He didn’t gloat. He didn’t shout. He stayed impassive, admittedly fighting every instinct in order to do so.

“You really don’t know where he is?” Mr Hayes asked.

“Nope,” Theo said, popping the P and watching them wince. He smiled. “I can honestly say I don’t know where he is right now.”

“Well...I’m sure he’ll be around.” Mr Hayes smoothed down a non-existent crease in his shirt. “Tell him to call us. Tell him to come home. It’s not safe for an Omega alone."

At that, Freddie scoffed.

“Fuck off now,” he said and slammed the gate shut, quickly locking it. He frowned at Theo and gestured impatiently back to the house. Jim sighed, shaking his head. Theo walked with them, grinning maniacally now.

“You really don’t know where he is?” Jim asked, shutting the front door behind them.

“Last I saw him he was drinking beer on Ricco’s sofa,” Theo said brightly. “Dunno what he’s up to now.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Well, I can hardly judge,” he said. “And I’m happy for him.” He looked at the clock and sighed. “But for pity’s sake, I’m going back to bed.”

Now that sounded like a good idea.

Theo collapsed back into his bed with a happy sigh, pulling the covers up to his nose.

Well then. Max was safe at long last. His parents could badger and bluster all they wanted, but Max was safe.

Theo would make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo would quite happily hit Max's parents with his car. Repeatedly.


	22. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, along with Roger acting like a parent ❤

**London, September, 1981** **  
** **_“Had to have high, high hopes for a living; shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, always had high, high hopes. Had to have high, high hopes for a living. Didn't know how, but I always had a feeling, I was gonna be that one in a million; always had high, high hopes.” -High Hopes,_ ** **Panic! At The Disco**

Freddie couldn’t believe it was already Theo’s first day of school. It was, as usual, a struggle to wake Theo up, but at least his son seemed excited by the prospect of going somewhere new.

Roger had stayed the night, bless him, ready to drive them. It was yet another thing that seemed to excite Theo. God knew he was always happy to have Roger around. He’d been full of beans the night before, but now he was groggy, rubbing his eyes and yawning, muttering that it was too early to be awake.

Well, Freddie quite knew the feeling. Given his way, he’d still be asleep too.

“Can I sleep now and go to school later?” Theo asked as Freddie brushed his hair.

“More like go to school now and sleep later,” Freddie said with a laugh. Theo sighed, rolling his eyes and huffing, but he sat still and let Freddie brush his hair. He perked up when Roger fetched his new uniform, complete with a tie and everything.

“Cool,” Theo said. He stood up straight as Roger helped him into the shirt and blazer, and did the tie for him. 

“There we go, little man,” Roger said, ruffling his hair. Freddie squawked indignantly and hit Roger with the brush. Laughing, Roger flattened Theo’s hair again. “You look all grown up!”

Theo puffed out his chest proudly. “Yeah, I do!” He  _ did  _ suddenly seem much older; a lanky child, tall for his age, who suddenly seemed less baby-faced in his school uniform. 

Freddie didn’t know why he suddenly felt choked up, but he had to look away quickly, blinking rapidly until he calmed down. He’d blame his anxiety. It wasn’t as if Theo was actually grown up. He was only five, for God’s sake! 

Still, it seemed like he was a baby only yesterday.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The drive to school was relatively uneventful. Roger let Theo pick the radio station, and Theo talked a mile a minute, asking about Freddie and Roger’s schools, asking if Robert was going to be in his class, if they knew who his teacher would be. And then, as was Theo’s way, he’d find a different topic entirely: his favourite superhero, the song on the radio, hey, Papa, Roggie, look at that big dog!

When they pulled up to the school, Theo eyed it warily. Roger helped him out of the car, and Theo clutched his school bag straps tightly. When Freddie took his hand, he didn’t pull away. On the contrary, he clung so tightly his nails dug into Freddie’s palm, and he reached out to grab Roger’s hand too.

They walked down the corridor together, hands linked. Theo eyed the artwork on the walls with interest, but he seemed staggered by the sheer amount of children rushing around.

“Papa…” Theo hung back when they reached his classroom. “I dunno if this is a good idea.”

“Oh, darling.” Freddie knelt down next to him, and did his best to smile reassuringly. “I promise, you’ll have lots of fun. You’ll have Robert, and you’ll make plenty of new friends.”

Theo looked doubtful. Roger smiled at him, holding his hand tighter.

“You’ll do great,” he said. “You’re a right little brainbox.”

For a moment, it looked like Theo believed them, but when the teacher announced it was time for the parents to leave, Theo- and at least six others- started to cry.

Freddie’s heart broke there and then. He hugged Theo tightly, wiping at his son’s tears, but Theo was still crying as they left.

It was a struggle not to start crying himself.

“I feel horrible,” Freddie mumbled as they made their way back to the car. John and Veronica (Robert did, thankfully, share a class with Theo) looked equally woebegone.

“He’ll be fine,” Roger said, but his voice wavered. “He’s a firecracker, that kid. He’ll be fine, Fred, you’ll see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It seemed Roger was right. When they collected Theo, he was laughing, full of energy, eyes bright. No tears or frowns in sight.

“Did you have fun, baby?” Freddie asked as Theo flung his arms around him.

“Yeah!” Theo nodded rapidly, his hair curling around his face. “We got to pick our own seats, and Robert and me- we played with these other kids at lunch, and-” He was babbling so fast that Freddie struggled to keep up, but it was a relief to see him so happy, such a difference from that morning.

Freddie caught Roger’s eyes and smiled; his best friend looked relieved, for all his bravado earlier.

“Good day then?” Roger asked Theo. Theo grinned at him and hugged him tightly, already tugging them both towards the exit.

“It was really cool, Roggie, we got to play football and everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go! Kae's birth and Theo's wedding. Thanks for reading! 💕


	23. Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Kae's birth at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin: it's Kae's birth and time for some fluff!

**2001…** **  
** **_“Oh, this has gotta be the good life, this has gotta be the good life; this could really be a good life, good life. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight, like this city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life, a good, good life.” -Good Life,_ ** **OneRepublic**

Daphne went into labour at twelve in the afternoon, but Kae didn’t arrive until it was nearly eleven at night. Daphne had only been awake for maybe half an hour when it started.

Really, she was right on time, but Theo still felt stunned; he still got into a flap, rushing about and insisting they had to get to the hospital  _ now.  _ Daphne, surprisingly calm, got dressed and double-checked the hospital bag. 

Farkhondeh wasn’t impressed at not being allowed to join them.

“You  _ like  _ staying at Garden Lodge,” Theo pointed out on the drive over. Farkhondeh huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. All the signs of a mammoth sulk on the way.

“I wanna stay with the baby!” she insisted. “It’s not far, you  _ both _ get to go!”

“Well, we have to, honey,” Daphne laughed. Farkhondeh slouched down further with a groan, kicking her legs.

“You can see the baby as soon as he arrives,” Theo promised her. “We’ll call your Babuji and Granddad, and they’ll bring you to see him, okay?”

She still didn’t look impressed. She admittedly perked up a little when they reached Garden Lodge and Jim lifted her right up. Maeve came running and gave Theo a quick hug.

“Good luck,” she chirped. Freddie kissed his cheek, and with a wave and a laugh Theo rejoined Daphne in the car and they were off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He hadn’t seen Mona give birth; she’d had her sister with her. He’d arrived not long after, but all things considered, it was no wonder he was so frightened now. Daphne was red, screaming, in pain, and he couldn’t do anything to fix it. The midwife kept telling Daphne that she was “doing a fantastic job, sweetheart, you’re doing splendidly,” but Theo couldn’t quite calm down.

He’d always been one to expect the worst, and now was no exception. He kept thinking,  _ What if she dies?  _ and  _ What if Kae dies?  _

He wished he could tell himself he was being ridiculous, but he remembered Maeve’s birth, and the story of his own, all too well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


But then, at long last, Kae arrived into the world, screaming his head off, his little face scrunched up, his few patches of hair sticking straight up.

“Oh, holy fuck,” Daphne said as they laid the baby on her chest.  _ “Holy fuck.”  _ She smiled sheepishly as she gently stroked Kae’s cheek. “I probably shouldn’t be swearing, huh?”

“I can hardly judge,” Theo laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. His hands were shaking, but he gently took Kae’s little hand. The baby was still bawling, red as a tomato, and he was one of the most beautiful things that Theo had ever seen.

“Welcome to the madhouse,” Theo told him with a grin. “With lungs like that you’ll fit right in, little man.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Daphne cooed. He was; if you asked Theo he looked like Daphne.

“He’s perfect,” Theo said gently. Slowly but surely, Kae stopped crying; he was still whimpering and snuffling, pressing his face against Daphne’s chest.

“What’s the little lad’s name?” the midwife asked.

“Kae Mercury,” Daphne said, still smiling and smiling at the baby. To be fair, Theo hadn’t looked away from her either. “His name’s Kae Mercury.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, last but not least, is Theo and Daphne's wedding 💕


	24. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Daphne's wedding day arrives at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here were are at last: the final Theo snippet! My birthday present to myself is fluff 😂 Hope you enjoy 💕

****

**July 20th, London, 2002** **  
** **_“I have died everyday, waiting for you; darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more.” -A Thousand Years,_ ** **Christina Perri**

Theo had been looking forward to this from the moment he proposed, but it still came as a surprise to wake up and realise he was getting married today. They’d planned this wedding for a year, but he still found himself thinking,  _ Huh, how’d that happen? _

It felt like he’d blinked and suddenly a year had passed. During the planning, it felt like time was dragging, but now that they were really here he wondered where the time had gone.

Theo and Daphne weren’t the most traditional couple; Daphne had gone for a short white leather skirt and boots, a white jacket and shirt. Theo had his black vest and trousers, but he’d gone for boots and a dark red shirt. Despite Jim’s tutting, he didn’t wear a jacket or cover his tattoos. Despite Bomi and Jer’s nagging, he hadn’t cut his hair.

Well, at least they’d picked a church. They could hardly be faulted for that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Knock-knock!” came Freddie’s cheerful voice, and he poked his head around the door, a squirming Kae in his arms. He’d seemed slightly surprised by Theo and Daphne’s choices, but he was the only one who hadn’t nagged them whatsoever. 

“Looking good, Papa,” Theo said. Freddie rolled his eyes, but he was beaming and- as promised- had dressed Kae in his miniature suit. The shoes however were a tiny pair of sparkling converse that Roger had bought for Kae. Jer had been aghast. Daphne had loved the idea. Kashmira had laughed.

“Not so bad yourself, darling,” Freddie said, kissing his cheek. “Very dashing.”

“I can hear Baa and Babuji complaining already,” Theo said with a wry grin. Freddie didn’t deny it; he merely shrugged, rolling his eyes as if to say,  _ Well, what can you do? _

“Ready to go?” Freddie asked. Theo nodded, despite the anxiety tight in his chest- because he  _ was _ ready, he was  _ so _ ready to marry Daphne, but he’d always been one to jump to the worst case scenario. It was a struggle to remain totally calm.

Freddie seemed to sense it. He linked his arm with Theo, managing to balance Kae with his free arm. His smile was sweet, his eyes bright and earnest. “It’ll be perfect, darling,” he said. “I know it will.”

So Theo let Freddie lead the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Rufus wolf-whistled, Roger clapped him on the back and Jim already had his camera at the ready. Farkhondeh was holding Anita’s hand, in her little red dress and black jacket, a red bow in her hair. Maeve was in a similar red dress and jacket, lounging against the wall, chatting with Max. 

“Ready?” Maeve asked, smoothing a crease in her dress.

“Always,” Theo said, firmly shoving his anxiety aside. He could panic later, he figured. Not the most cheerful of thoughts, but he wasn’t going to let  _ anything  _ fuck this day up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The church wasn’t as big as would be expected for a celebrity wedding, but it was just what Theo and Daphne had wanted; and thank god, they had enough security to keep the press at bay.

They were the first ones there, of course (beyond a few guests). Theo took his place at the altar, Robert, Rufus, Heru, Max and Ricco by his side. Maeve and Farkhondeh lingered by the front doors, the flower girls in waiting. He clenched and unclenched his fists as his family took their seats, as the guests began to pile in in earnest.

_ You can do this,  _ he reminded himself. Today would be perfect, as they’d planned. He was sure of it.

And then the music started, and Theo’s breath caught in his throat. Daphne had arrived.

And maybe it was sappy, the sort of thing his friend would tease him for later, but Theo lit up when he saw her, unable to keep the grin off his face, smiling so widely it hurt. 

Daphne looked amazing, escorted by both her parents, Maeve and Farkhondeh leading the way. She looked perfect.

_ You can do this,  _ Theo reminded himself, fighting the sudden urge to laugh, because he didn’t know what else to do. He was just  _ happy. _

Daphne’s eyes were shining and Theo held his hand out to her. She stepped away from her parents and took it, practically bouncing into place, giggling quietly. She squeezed his hand tightly, and Theo couldn’t look away from her.

And just like that, all his nerves were gone. They’d be fine, Theo knew it.

They’d be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Theo and Daphne's wedding outfits are inspired by my aunt and uncle's. I always thought they looked cool
> 
> But that's it! The end of Theo's snippets, and our Angst King gets to end on a high note 💕 Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. As always, if anyone has any questions/prompts/requests, feel free to let me know!   
> I'm also on tumblr: i-lay-my-life-before-queen
> 
> Onward to the drama!


End file.
